Underclass Hero
by randomle26
Summary: There were many rumors that surrounded the goth in the back of the room. Rachel Roth, also known as Raven. I knew some of the facts. But that doesn't answer the question. Why would I want to know her? Why do I know anything about her to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try writing a high-school type fic; the only difference is that Raven and a few others (most likely also Argent/Toni) have powers. My characters also aren't just specific to this cartoon. **

**I don't mean to make fun of any of the Taylor Swift or Nicki Minaj fans in my story; it's just my honest opinion over her music. And sorry about any errors that you see (if you saw my other stuff, you know the deal)**

**Song Used for Tittle: Underclass Hero by SUM 41**

**Song for Chapter: The Hunger by Fireflight**

* * *

_Yeah, you know that you're hollow  
And something's missing here  
So you push and you pull the hole in your soul  
But you can't make the hunger disappear_

* * *

_**Richard**_

There were many rumors that surrounded the goth who usually sits in the back of the room. Rachel Roth, also known as Raven. I knew some of the facts.

I know that she lives by herself in a house on the hills, far away from the school (which is in the city). The rumor is that her parents disowned her because she was so much_ trouble_.

I know she only has 4 friends- make that 3. The rumor is I should sleep with one eye open because she's going to get me for taking away her best friend, Roy Harper, and letting him on the football team.

I know that she used to be the head of a _gang_ at the school. The rumor is that they didn't like the way she was running things so they kicked her out.

Being one of the most popular guys in school, I never truly knew which were rumors and which were facts. Extra research got me my facts.

Why am I so interested in Raven? Why would the captain of the football team care about the loner goth with a bad history?

I know that doesn't make sense, but this girl became my writing partner back in the 10th grade. She wrote beautifully morbid stories that caught my eye. Doing my best to be social, I tried to reach out to her, get some questions answered. But she was the polar opposite of an open book. That intrigued me. I wanted to know her, inside and out.

But that doesn't answer the question. Why would _I_ want to know her? Why do I know anything about her to begin with?

* * *

"Catch it, Dick!" I catch the football in my right hand with ease. I can't help but laugh, "Wally, you're aims lacking." He tousles my ebony hair mockingly, "Yeah well so is your speed."

Victor hits him in the head, as his girlfriend, Karen, laughs. I can't help but laugh at Wally. Garfield walks up, "Guess who got a C on that Trig. quiz?" Garth knuckle bumps him, "Awesome man. That means you can play next game." I pass him the football. Garfield, being that he hasn't been playing for a while and has been studying, misses it and hits someone else.

I hear a snarl in the distance We turn to a passing Raven and her friend Toni. Toni is one of those hippies with an over-sized/length cardigan and boot-cut jeans. You could really assume she belonged in the 60s. Raven is the opposite wearing a white sleeveless band t-shirt and black arm warmers to match her red and black plaid skirt. I actually think fishnets looked sexy on her, colliding with her Doc Martins. I wish she added more color to her life.

Garfield crosses his arms over his chest and grimaces, "Excuse you?" Toni rolls her eyes and adjusts her headband, "I think it's stupid how your grade only matters to you because it determines if you run around in tight shorts for the night? You can't do that at home?" I hear Roy snicker before Garth glares at him. There are moments when you can Tell Roy's not really like us.

Terra grumbles, "No one asked you, Miss 'I'm higher than Everybody'." Toni rolls her eyes, "How I weep for society. You think that the next Taylor Swift song is the most inspirational thing to get you out of depression. Because the world revolves around the relationships of someone." Artemis hollers, "She's not _all_ we listen to." Toni smirks cockily, "Oh yes. Nicki Minaj is up there to." Artemis closes her mouth before she can say anything else.

"Toni," Raven says warningly, "I really don't think your rants as to why Taylor Swift is an abomination is going to change their perspective." She smirks at Raven, "You're right, I'm done wasting my time teaching." I see Raven chuckle.

Toni's about to walk away until Roy says, "As if you're any better. Before Rae introduced you to U2, you were just the same." Toni snarls, "Why you little…" Kori gasps, "Guys, there's no need to fight!" Raven gets in the middle before Toni and Roy meet, "That's enough. Toni, let it go, Harper isn't worth it." Toni backs off. Then Raven turns to Roy, "You. We may not be _BFFs_ anymore but keep in mind: we know stuff about you that would make _every_ girl turn away from you without you saying anything. If you wanna play 'Who's got more secrets?' then by all means, bring it on." She doesn't use any emotion in her voice, yet it's still terrifying. I noticed that when Raven says this, her eyes soften towards him, as if she's sending Roy a secret message. I look at him and notice that he reciprocates and backs off.

Then Raven turns to me in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry about my friend, but seriously! Tell the blonde boy how to throw a football before I shove it up his ass. Then he will have to miss another game" She takes the football and throws it to Garfield forcefully; he falls on to the floor catching it.

Deciding to play it cool, I flash my famous crooked smile (why is every famous smile crooked?), "Why is it that I feel like I should be taking you seriously?" She smirks like a cheshire cat, "Because of all the _rumors_ that surrounds me." She winks flirtatiously and walks off with Toni. I notice that her right hand (ever since I've known her) is always wearing a black, leather glove. Was that just "her thing"?

Garfield scowls at Roy, "I can't believe you _were_ friends with that…witch!"

* * *

_**Raven**_

I don't care if Richard Grayson was the ward of the famous Bruce Wayne; if one of his friends decides to throw a football at my friends, I'm going to threaten to shove something up his and his posse's asses. Now why would the "Great" Richard Grayson even fear me? Because of my background.

I'm not as isolated as I choose to be, or at least I wasn't always. The rumor is that I lead of a gang of devil-worshiping maniacs. Only half of that is true. I did (used to) lead a cult of devil-worshipers. Why me? Because my father was that devil they worshiped. Trigon is my father, making me the devil's daughter.

How the hell did that happen? My mom had an affair. When she found out what I was (the first time I blew up her plants throwing a tantrum) she left. She ran out of fear. Her husband, Paul, began his decent to alcoholism. He was an _okay_ guy when he was sober, but a menace when he drank. So I joined/lead the cult to find a way to defend myself; the day I left the cult was the day I changed my address. All I had left were the scars from Paul's fists.

My control on my emotions controls my powers. The power of levitation, teleportation, and telepathy were hard to micromanage without meditation. And sometimes, anger gets the best of me and I let loose. Like I felt I was about to right now.

"Therefore, these people would be accused as witches." This was one subject that did catch my particular interest. Hearing about the "witches" always gave me a big laugh.

"Of course there's no such thing as witchcraft and magic." Normally the teacher gave me a headache with his opinionated statements (that we were unfortunately forced to follow). This one, ticked me off.

I raise my black painted nails in the air. The teacher exhales irritably, "What do you want, Roth?" _I want you to be historically accurate for once_. "You don't believe that witchcraft exists, sir?" He chuckles, "Only idiots do. Is that what your friends do, practicing voodoo?" I growl to myself, clenching the desk. This guy had the tendency to pick on me, I still haven't decided if it was because of the way I dress. I think it's more for the fact I ran that cult. That's everyone's problem with me.

He growls, "Is that why you're failing my class, because you're so busy practicing _hexes_?" God why won't the guy let up. Oh wait I know why.

3...2...1...

"Or is it because you're trying to be like _your father_?" He continues menacingly. Now this guy doesn't know that Trigon is my father. No one knows except for Toni and the cult. He's referring to Paul, whose drinking habits are legendary and who's also known for his criminal record (why the hell did my mom marry that guy?).

Of course that reaches my mind that my history teacher was already accusing me of being a criminal (he's actually done it twice, I got out of it both times). Out of anger, I grab my book bag and storm out ignoring his yelling for me to get back to class.

I don't care about my future. I don't care about going to college. I don't care about living a white-picket-fenced life. Why am I going high school? Because I have a year until I'm free to do whatever shit I wanted to.

Walking outside, I sit underneath a tree far from campus. I take out a lighter, cautious to burn the cigarette and not myself. I take a deep drag, closing my eyes as I inhale the smoke. God what I would kill for a beer.

I feel a wet kiss on my neck, "You miss me, sweetheart?" I can't help but smirk a little, "Hey Richie." Richard Grayson's head pops out from behind the tree, "I thought you had History?" I shrug, "Teacher was being an ass." He kisses my cheek, "Aww, poor baby! You want to go somewhere?" I reluctantly shake my head, "I'm hoping to get caught for smoking on campus." He nuzzles my ear, "But then we won't get to see each other in the day."

Yes, I was in a secret relationship with Gotham High's golden boy. How did this happen? I was tutoring him in writing one day after school, and he kissed me. I don't know why, and I didn't care (he was just _that_ good of a kisser). I asked him to keep it a secret, which he reluctantly agreed to; I had my old cult going after me, I couldn't afford to bury the dead now.

I gently push at him and take another drag of my cigarette. He didn't like that I smoked and as much as I wanted to tell him to shove it, I decided it would be fair for me to cut down a little.

"Tell Garfield not to throw his football at my friends." He chuckles huskily, "You know he's been studying, and not working on his aim. Tell Toni not to be a walking target." He holds my hand in his after I put my cigarette out. He tilts his head, "Are you gonna ditch the rest of the day to work at the shop?" I owned a repair shop in town, and often Richard, Victor, and I would work on the cars and motorcycles. (Yes, I actually liked Victor and Karen, but not enough to tell them about Richard and me. Toni is the only one that knows.)

I shake my head, "I have to stay the rest of the day because of something after school." He pouts, cutely biting his lower lip, "Why don't you ever come to my games?" I shrug, "Because I don't like football. And besides, wouldn't it be weird if 'the witch' went to a school football game? I'd get thrown out because your superstitious teammates wouldn't want someone hexing your touchdowns." He squeezes my hands compassionately, "But I would want you there. Don't you think it's a good time to tell everybody?"

I groan and take my hand away, "This again?" He rolls his eyes crossing his arms over his chest, "Yeah Rae, this again. We've been going out for a year now. Why do you care if people know about us?"

* * *

_**Richard**_

"Why do you care if people know about us?"

So yes, that is my reason why to the earlier question. I'm in love with the goth who helped me with my writing.

She crosses her arms over her chest, "Richard you know why." I laugh sarcastically, "You and I both know you could care less about what other people think." She groans, and I wrap my arms tightly around her, "Aren't you tired of hiding us? Do you not love me?"

She smirks and fingers my shirt, "Really? You're going to play _that_ card." She takes a deep breath and holds Richard's face, "I'm still dealing with my _friends_ coming after me. Letting people know I have a boyfriend just makes you…" "A liability?" I'm hoping that's not the case. She kisses my jawline, "It makes you more vulnerable. We can't have Gotham's Boy Wonder go to the next game with a broken leg." I breathe, "I see your point, but aren't your _friends_ backing off yet?" (Friends meaning the cult followers that wanted her back.) She shakes her head, "Keep in mind that their former leader was a stubborn bitch."

I kiss her cheek chastely, "Baby, I just want people to know your mine." She pulls me closer allowing me to squeeze her tighter, "I know. Just be patient, okay? You've been waiting a year, a few months won't kill you." I sigh exaggeratingly, "Fine. But, you know, that just means I'm going to have to flirt with other girls? You know, keep up the appearance. I might even have to go out with some of them." She snickers, "Don't get to caught up, Boy Wonder." She goes back and sits in front of the tree.

Did it make me a bad boyfriend that I wanted to see Raven jealous? I mean I liked that Raven didn't notice any other guys (considering she had so many other problems like repairs for the repair shop or her cult trying to kill her) whenever I was in the library, and they decide to try and flirt with her. But whenever Kori, my ex, keeps rubbing my arm or if Terra decides my jacket isn't zipped up enough, she didn't even double take. Jealousy was the one emotion I couldn't get out of her. Happiness was the one that appeared the most and anger was runner up.

I sit next to her, "What are you doing after school?" I take a sip of my Vitamin Water.

She closes her eyes in annoyance, "_Musical_ practices." I accidentally spit my Vitamin Water on to her Doc Martins. She kicks me in my stomach, "You know I like these shoes." I wipe my lips, "Sorry, babe. Just…surprised. What the hell did you do?" She rolls her eyes, "I'm actually doing this willingly. I'm working backstage."

I run my hands through her hair, "Is this gonna take up any Richie-Raven Time?" She raises her eyebrows oddly at me, "What did I tell you about calling our time together _that_?" I kiss the bottom of her jaw, "Is it?" She exhales, "I don't think so. Just 3 hours after school and 5 on weekends."

I shake my head against her neck, "Our time's already limited enough." She snickers and kisses the top of my head, "Think about it this way. Any other time we meet, I'll be _much_ more attentive." I chuckle at her attempt to cheer me up. I began kissing her lips softly. If I get any more aggressive, I won't be able to stop and our secret will be out for sure.

The bell rings in the distance, and we simultaneously groan. I kiss her cheek, "I now have to wait 3 more hours than usual to do that." She runs her fingers through my hair, "Hey, you're tough. If you weren't, I would call you the _worse_ football player ever."

* * *

"…and he almost misses. Then the quarter back…runs through the forest like a vampire all over a rainbow?"

"What?" Wally must've caught on that I wasn't paying attention. Garth playfully nudges my shoulder, "You dazed off again. What are you thinking about, man?"

_Raven_. "Physics Quiz."

"Well don't worry about that. We have the homecoming game soon, and we need our captain 120% focused!" exclaims Wally. I shrug, "Sorry, guys. You were saying." Finally listening to Wally story, I have concluded that Raven was still the more interesting thing to think about.

Garfield claps his hands together, "I can't wait for the homecoming game. We are so gonna kick ass!" Terra smiles, "And us cheerleaders are so gonna help you win with the routine Kori came up with." _Yes because distracting us guys with your short skirts really helps_.

"Wow, how..._revolting_ the new generation is?" We all turn to see a guy in a black leather jacket and his entourage of 5 staring at us. This guy wouldn't look so intimidating without his posse and his really cool jacket.

Terra scoffs at them, "Can we help you?" Their leader chuckles sinisterly, "No thanks, Princess. I wasn't aware that people like _you_ helped to begin with." Artemis's about to get up and say something had Wally not pulled her back.

Roy walks up, "What do you want, Casper?" _Casper_ growls at Roy, "Don't act like you're one of them, Harper." Roy mutters between gritted teeth, "I'm not one of _you_." Casper chuckles at his buddies before pushing Roy to the floor. He kicks Roy's leg, "You're just close to the source."

I'm about to get up and punch the bastard, when out of nowhere and in a big blur, someone jumps at him pushing him to the concrete.

* * *

_**Raven**_

I growl straddling Casper's waist. He hisses back and uses his feet to push me off. I nearly land into the table with all the math geeks.

Within seconds, his entourage is behind him, "Oh good, she came."

I spit on the ground before getting up. Everyone sees that it's me against Casper and back up. Toni's standing right back behind me, along with two of my other friends, Zane and Jax, holding back the crowd.

"Your fight is not with Harper, "I hiss. He cackles, "Gods, you make us sound like a cheesy vampire movie. Don't you know that to get who you want, you go after the people they care about. I went after Harper, I hope you're getting the picture, Roth."

"You won't do this here," I say hoping to distract. He smiles grimly, "Well, everything comes with a sacrifice." I growl, "What the hell do you want from me?" His face looses all amusement, "Why do you think? You're pretty bright." I chuckle darkly, "No, I'm darkness."

We circle each other like dogs, waiting to see who will attack first (if I don't it'll look like self defense in front of a jury). He growls harshly before charging at me. He's about to punch but I dodge it and roundhouse kick his neck. He falls like a piece of paper.

I stand high and mighty waiting to see what his goons will do. One goon goes up to me and aims for my head, which I dodge by ducking. As I'm fighting him, I watch my friends fight the others.

"Aaah." I moan in pain as I feel Casper's elbow make contact with my back. I land on the floor and he gets on top of me, "Why don't you use your powers? The only way you can _really_ defeat me." I snarl use my feet from under him and kick him in the stomach, forcing him off of me. When I stand up, I hear someone's about to tackle me so I bend backwards hoping he'll miss (I think I looked like one of those guys in that _Matrix_ movie, I had to ask someone for their opinion later).

I look over to make sure my friends aren't badly. When I look over, I see Zane yelling, "Raven, look out." I turn around and Casper is pointing a knife at my face. He growls, "I've had enough of your games." I narrow my eyes, "You don't need me for the ritual." He barks at me, "We need a source; you're it. Get used to the fact that each time I come by, I'm bringing more guys and we're hitting back harder each time. You want your friends to suffer for it?"

I move his knife with my hand and twist his arm. The knife tears my glove and leaves a gash on my hand, but I ignore it. I kick him in the back and he falls to the floor. I reach for the knife and he gets back up. I back flip and kick him in the face causing him to fall once more. He's about to come back at me, but I grab his shirt and hold in the other hand the knife (the one used to attack me).

In my grasp he laughs sinisterly, "Do it. You know you want to."

I hesitantly lower the knife. _You're not him. _

Casper sees my hesitation, and I see my blood from my hand running on to his neck. Hearing Toni gasp reminds me that I have an audience.

I clench his neck tighter, but he continues to laugh. His eyes turn too there demon form, green eyes with narrowed pupils (similar to the way you see a snake's eye), and he taunts, "You're not them. You're not _human_. So why don't you stab me like the _demon_ you are?"

I lower the knife and he snarls, "You know he will not stop sending me until you take your rightful place." I snarl, "I forget, you're just _Xavier's _pawn." He snickers and widens his eyes, "I'm just like _you_." I take a deep breath closing my eyes.

I remove my hands from his shirt. Using my already damaged hand, I dislodged the blade from the holder, "I am _nothing_ like you." I throw the broken knife into the street.

I take grip his neck and whisper in his ear, "You have 30 seconds to leave before I rip out your tongue and feed it to a stray dog." I see his body shake as he gets up to leave, taking his goons with him.

"Raven." I turn around to my friends. Toni wipes some blood off of her lip and wraps her arms around me reassuringly. Jax pulls his ripped jacket back over his shoulders. Zane rubs at a bruise on his neck and smiles at me. I nod.

I notice all my classmates staring at us. My eyes focus on Richard. Through his eyes, I see a mixture of horror and pity. I can't tell what he's referring to.

"Rae." I let go of Toni only to have Karen and Victor attack me. "What the hell was that?" Victor asks with a suspicious tone. I shake my head, "Nothing you need to worry about." They decide not to push me this time.

The bell rings once again. I feel a stinging pain in my wrist. Jax looks at me worried, and I reciprocate by putting a reassuring hand on his arm. We watch as Victor and Karen walk off with their friends. I whisper in his ear, "Tell Mr. Chaney that I'm not going to make it to practice, emergency." He nods at me and leaves with Zane. (I thought it was cool that our Drama teacher was related to Lon Chaney, the original Phantom of the Opera.)

Toni stays back. I stare at her, "You need to go to class." She looks at my hand. I respond with an answer already, "I'll get it healed. Just go back. We can talk about this later." She sighs and obeys.

The only people left are me and…Richard.

He walks up to me. I whisper to him, "There are people around here." He watches the last math geek leave before wrapping his arms around me. Once he lets go, he scolds, "What the hell was that?"

"_Friends_." He shakes his head, "Are you hurt?" I roll my eyes, "Don't be such a baby. I'm fine. Just a couple of scratches." He looks at my right hand, "No, just one big one." I hide my hand, "I really liked that glove." He frowns, "Not the point."

"It could've been worse." I sneer, "It's also not your problem." He glowers knowing I'm wanting to drop the subject. He exhales in annoyance, "We _are_ talking about this later." I mutter sarcastically behind clenched teeth, "Can't wait."

Once he turns and leaves for class, I go towards the school exit. I go into the parking lot, and pick up the broken knife putting it in the pocket of my skirt. I take out my keys and get into my black 1986 Volvo 240 (I have a thing for vintage cars).

After driving to up the mountain, I parked my car next to the 1966 Volkswagen Van I helped repair (with a _sober_ Paul), and headed towards my house. I'm glad I didn't have to worry about paying the bills for my house. At the beginning of my time here, Jax and I built a bridge to the closest waterfall for water, and Toni helped me with spells to keep the electricity going. All I didn't even have to worry about the landline because Zane made me my own satellite. I know I sound very weird being alone and isolated, but I didn't mind. I wasn't fond of the city.

I walk in my home and look for a first-aid kit. I take off my leather glove and wrap the towel around my hand. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_. I pull off the cloth, and my hand is fine.

I exhale and stare at the back of my hand. It's the mark of my father: Scath. It's an "S" shaped scratch with two tiny Satanic stars on the top and bottom. If you didn't know any better, you would think it was either a bad tattoo job, or that I cut it myself with a cooking knife. But only those who knew it, understood.

Richard didn't know. I had yet to tell him. I know I should; we had gotten closer than I had expected in the past year. But I didn't know how he would handle it. The mark of the end of the world.

That's what Xavier wanted me, why he sent Casper, a mercenary, after me. To complete the ritual.

Many view the demon world as a monarchy. My father was the king, and I was the princess. What was his intention for having me, providing me with his genetics: to rule with my curse.

When I was younger, I was a portal. I had been destroyed, then reincarnated to be what I am today. But I was not a portal so my father could enter the realms of Earth, I was a portal so _all_ demons could enter. So they could interbreed with humans forming half-demons, and I being the first makes me the most powerful. Toni, Zane, and Jax were like me.

But that was the first part of the prophecy.

The second, I was to rule. That's why my father made me and why Xavier sent Casper to go after me. My prophecy is, by completing the ritual and slaving a demon, I would then rule all the demons. By ruling them, I controlled their half-blood offspring.

I would be unstoppable. Only thing is…

I don't want to be.

* * *

**How was that? I thought it was going to be one of those "boy falls in love with girl, girl reciprocates, and they all dance around until one of them cheats" stories but I thought that I should use Raven's demon nature to my advantage. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter of Underclass Hero. Please don't mind any errors or mistakes that you see and hope you enjoy your reading. **

**And I'm sorry if any of my sports stuff (like the teams talking to each other or them getting along together) sounds really weird, I don't know anything about sports nor have I ever been on a sports team. You can judge me later.**

**Song: Yesterday by the Beatles**

* * *

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away__  
__Now it looks as though they're here to stay__  
__Oh, I believe in yesterday_

* * *

_**Raven**_

We ate our dinner in silence, which is something I've grown accustomed to. I liked not having to babble about random events in my life that I could care less about, and Richard got headaches whenever I talked about said things because he hates repetition (when your boyfriend is _the_ most popular guy in the school, it's hard to hear something only once).

I normally made dinner. Zane always wondered why I didn't just call for take out. It was a simple answer, I prefer working and making my own food then have someone take the time to come out here…and find out where I lived. So isolationism played a part in it.

"How's your hand?" Richard asks suddenly from across the dining table. I shrug and raise my palm. He raises a suspicious eyebrow, "Can't see with your glove on, Rae." I smirk, "Good, means I sewed it right."

I hear him chuckle amusingly, "Way to avoid the topic." I pick up my plate of spaghetti and head to the sink. He finishes, and after handing me his plate, he grabs my injured wrist. He clicks his tongue to the top of his mouth and pulls my glove off. He sighs in disapproval, "I'm getting tired of seeing these types of _scars_ on you, Rae." I roll my eyes. He's referring to the scratch on my leg, the stab wound on my stomach, and a couple of scattered, burnt patches of skin.

I turn around and wrap my arms around his strong body, "What's life without a little risk?" He exhales into my hair, "Believe it or not Raven, you have nice skin. And 2 or 3 scars are sexy, but past 5 is pushing it."

I chuckle and kiss his nose, "Don't be such a worrier." I lead his hand so we move to my sofa. He sits down first, and I follow sitting in his lap. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and nuzzles my hair, humming to an unfamiliar tune. Moments like these were my favorite parts of our relationship. Kissing was nice, but just being with each other reminded me that it was more than physical. It was real love.

I haven't felt that in so long.

After a while of just sitting with each other, Richard breaks the silence, "So, you were going to tell me about Casper." I notice how it's more of a commanding statement then a question.

I move so my head is in my lap and my hands are folded on my stomach. One hand flows through playing with the tips of my hair while the other draws invisible circles on my hands. I take a deep breath, "Casper is just the messenger. Xavier doesn't like that I haven't gotten the message."

"Why does Xavier want _you_ so badly?" I feel guilt rise every time his index finger draws those circles over my hand. I hate lying to him. He doesn't know about my powers or my father. I want to tell him, but when we first went out, I didn't think we'd be this close with each other.

I decide to play a different card, "No need to be jealous, Richie. Xavier never liked me like that. He just wants someone to lead the cult." That was actually true.

Richard exhales and I feel his breath on my face, "I don't mean to always be jealous."

On our first date, he took me to the park and didn't like the way joggers would look at me, so we ended up spending time together at an abandoned warehouse where we found out a week later that people were selling heroin there.

On our 3 month anniversary, he took me on Bruce Wayne's yacht and nearly threw my phone out at sea because I was talking to Jax about a physics paper (actually I give him credit; we were laughing so it did look like I was having more fun with my phone then with my boyfriend).

On our 6 month anniversary, I took him to a free bike show out of town and he got mad because the guy selling the motorcycles was 'looking at me the wrong way' and it was my fault I wasn't wearing appropriate clothes (I had just come from the shop so I was wearing only a tank top and cut up jeans).

Last week, we went to a restaurant and he got mad when I was having a (long) conversation with the waiter about the new Black Veil Brides album.

Sometimes I didn't understand why Richard got so jealous whenever guys were around me. I wasn't as tall and beautiful as his ex-girlfriend, Head Cheerleader Kori, and I wasn't as…developed…as his other cheerleader friends. I always looked in the mirror and saw myself as this short goth girl with small boobs and a bad history.

I put my hand over Richard's so he'll pay attention to me, "I don't get why you are." He smirks lovingly at me, "Because I don't want to share my Raven." I raise my eyebrow, "I just think you get paranoid. No one looks at me." He sits me up and kisses my temple, "You think that because, you always have your nose stuck in a book or a car engine. You don't see what I see whenever you're distracted."

* * *

"Hey Raven, you got a second?" I look up from my math book to see Jason Todd, another adopted son of the great Bruce Wayne. Richard doesn't talk about Jason much; in fact I think I talk to him more than Richard has in the 5 years they've been living together.

Why do I talk to my _secret_ boyfriend's brother? Because I saved him. He got in trouble with a gang, and me (having higher influence) saved his rich ass. His past is similar to mine, if you don't count the drunken step-dad or abandoning mom.

"What's up?" He sits next to me folding his hands on top of the table, "I need to ask you something?" I gesture for him to continue. He takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes, "Why are you going out with Dick?"

If we weren't in the library, and if I had been drinking something, I would've spat all over the boy's face. I feign confusion, "What are you talking about?" He eyes me with a look saying _how-stupid-do-I-look_.

I roll my eyes deciding there's no point in lying, "How'd you find out?" He leans on the hind legs of his chair, "He has some pictures of you in his room." I raise my eyebrow, "And…boys don't keep pictures of girls in their rooms?" He chuckles mockingly, "He looks all cuddly with you, it's kinda disgusting."

I playfully shove him, "You're an ass." He laughs heartily, "So it is true. Well, never expected that." I stuck my tongue out at him like a 5 year old, "And you're going to keep quiet about it." He pretends to zip his lips, and throws a fake key over his shoulder.

* * *

_**Richard**_

"Do you think the teach will give me a better grade if I keep giving her chocolates?" Wally asks me quietly, as we are in the library and the librarian has already yelled at us twice for being loud. I shrug, "She might if you stopped eating them beforehand and just give her something other than an empty box." We walk past the Physics section and hand Wally a textbook.

I hear a familiar laugh a couple shelves away. Wally and I share a look (although I think Wally's wondering why the librarian's not doing anything about it). We begin to follow the source of the laughing.

In the corner of the library was a smiling Raven and my _brother_, Jason Todd. I couldn't hear word-for-word what they were saying, but I heard the word fuel pump and battery so I'm going to assume they were talking about cars.

I look at Raven and see that she's smiling slightly and occasionally she and Jason would playfully push/slap each other. Why was he touching my girlfriend to begin with?

Wally nudges me, "Wanna go embarrass him?" _Sure, let's go with that. No I don't secretly want to kill him right now_.

We casually walk over to their table. "Hey, Jase," I say with a smirk. _I'm so going to hell for what I'm about to say_.

"The doctor called and said you need to apply the ointment, for your rash, at least two times a day."

I see a small tint of pink on Jason's cheeks and when I glance at Raven, she's glaring at me. She's the only one who can see right through me.

Of course, Jase has to be pig-headed and says, "Okay, thanks _Dick_. Can I just borrow yours?" I feel my cheeks burning up. I scowl at him, "I don't know, Jason. Mine isn't in the same _area_ as yours."

Raven gets up, "Okay, enough. Boys, you are welcome to talk about…_this_… once I leave." She turns to Jason, "I'll see you later, Jason."

I need a good excuse to go after her. So I tell Wally, "I actually need to ask her about a writing assignment." Wally nods, "Okay just don't let the witch turn you into a frog. Need you for the big game later!"

I catch up to Raven and pull on her wrist, "How do you run so fast in those combat boots?" She looks at me without her smile. She pulls her wrist away, "What the hell was that? Back there in the library?" I stare at her wide-eyed. We both simultaneously look around to see if anyone notices us. Once we see no one, I drag her to my Camry (I know, my "father" was Bruce Wayne and I chose to have a Camry); I'm grateful that someone actually did fill up the close spots making it easier for Raven and I not to worry about getting caught.

"Seriously, Richard! What was up with you and Jason?" I grimace, "Me and Jason? What about you and him?" She rolls her eyes, "He's one of my friends."

"Since when?! I never see you guys hang out." She shakes her head, "You don't have to hang out with someone to be friends with them. And I don't get why it bothers you so much. He's your brother."

"No he's _not_."

She freezes and looks at me, "You're right. I'm sorry." I take a deep breath trying to calm myself, "I'm sorry, too. And you were right, I shouldn't have embarrassed Jason like that."

I wrap my arms tightly around her waist hoping to bring her warmth closer to me. She mutters against my chest, "Jason knows."

"Knows…?" "About us."

"I didn't tell him." She looks up at me and my heart skips a beat seeing her smile, "He said you have pictures of me in your room." I think I'm blushing, because she's giggling and that's not normal. "Which ones?" She asks trying to be sweet (well honestly it's not like she isn't ever). I can't help but smile down at her, "I'm not telling."

I squeeze her tighter, "Since Jason and Toni know, I think it's time everyone else knows."

She sighs as if she's frustrated, "Dick…"

"I have nothing to hide. I love being with you, and I want people to know that."

She scoots closer to me, "I wish it were that simple." "Then why isn't it?"

"Richard, I don't want anybody coming after you."

"I'm a big boy, Rae. I can take care of myself."

"I know that. I just…I don't want you to get hurt." In her own sweet way, that was Raven saying "I love you".

* * *

"Okay, Team! I just wanted to say that: so far this has been an _awesome_ season and we are going to kick ass at our next homecoming game!" All of the teammates raise their glasses at Garth's toast. Everyone cheers and whoops and hollers. I'm glad Bennie, the diner owner, is cool about it; if he weren't a fan of our team, he'd probably be kicking us out by now.

I feel someone wrapping their arms around my shoulder. I know _this_ particular scent of strawberries all too well. "Kori, would you please get off of me?"

She giggles, "Why, Dick?" I roll my eyes, "Because I can't drink my soda with you hanging on my shoulders."

Kori leans in closer and I smell vodka on her breath. "Why won't we get back together? I thought you looooved me, Dick," she slurs. God she needs a breath mint.

"Kori, were you drinking?" She hiccups and giggles, "I just had a few shots with the cheerleaders. We were playing…this game…and I kept loosing!" I'm tempted to offer her a ride home, but the last time I did that she vomited in my car (and all over a present I was planning to give to Raven).

Karen pulls Kori off of me and says, "I'll take her home. Don't worry, Dick." I nod respectfully at Karen. She and Artemis were the only ones I had high respect for considering they made above a B average in their classes.

I sit down drinking my soda and I look around at my friends. Before Karen leaves, Victor passionately kisses her goodbye. Roy and his date, are just sitting together and you can tell that they're only a few inches away from groping each other in public. Artemis is feeding Wally cake. Garth is even calling his girlfriend making nauseating/cute noises to her.

I wanted that. Don't get me wrong, I love Raven with all my heart. But I wanted to be with her _in public_. I wanted everyone to see how happy she was in my arms, or to see how she can make me blush. Hell, I think on some level I wanted to even be called out for extensive PDA from my friends.

I hate sounding like a horrible boyfriend because of it. I know why Raven is so secretive, because she wants to protect me and she doesn't want me to get hurt and blah blah blah. I want Raven to know that I can protect myself. I want Raven to know that we can be together, and we can be safe.

And they're a cult. It's not like they're going to kill her and all her friends.

"Dick?" I turn towards Terra. I do my best to smile at her. I had mixed feelings towards Terra. Sometimes she can be very sweet and other times she was just so…self-centered.

"You need something?" She looks down at her feet, "I…I was wondering if you could give me a ride home…Karen was supposed to, and Artemis isn't planning on leaving any time soon."

I stare at my watch. Bruce is probably going to want me home soon. I throw away my empty cup, "Sure. I'll just say goodbye to the guys and then I'll drop you off."

* * *

After a few moments of silence, I easily find Terra's home. "Thanks for the ride, Dick." I smile politely, "No problem."

She eyes me funny, "Is something wrong? You seemed really distracted tonight." I shake my head, Terra wouldn't understand.

She puts her hand softly on my arm, "Are you okay, Dick?" I take a deep breath, "Just some personal problems. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Let me help you forget them."

We're kissing. Terra's kissing me. And I'm not doing anything. Oh my god.

She's not _that_ bad of a kisser. I mean, her tongue wasn't as gentle and her lips were very forceful as if she's trying to make me kiss her back.

_Dick stop! Raven!_

And she doesn't taste that bad! I mean, it could've been worse. It could've just been the soda.

_Richard Grayson stop this right now! If Raven knew what you were doing…what do you think she would say?!_

It wasn't until Terra put her hand on my thigh did I really grasp the situation. I pull away, but still choose not to say anything.

She smiles at me, "Bye, Dick! I'll see you at school."

On my way home, I began thinking about what just happened.

Terra kissed me. And yeah she wasn't a great kisser and she was kinda aggressive she was still kissing me. In public where other people could see. And she didn't care what other people thought.

And then there's Raven. She was an amazing kisser (or lover in general) and she loves me just like I love her. I may not get to show that in public, but I still love the people we were whenever we were together.

_If Raven knew you were even thinking about being with Terra she would cut off your balls and feed throw them into the ocean!_

Oh my god. What the hell is wrong with me? I just kissed another girl, just because I could. Just because I could show people I could love someone.

I don't love Terra. I love Raven.

And I might lose her, because I'm a selfish bastard.

* * *

_**Raven**_

_The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal._

I wake up sweating buckets. It's happening again. It can't be.

I go downstairs and make myself a pot of coffee. Coffee is for the really drastic situations.

I hear my phone ring, "Raven speaking."

"Hey, baby." Why does Richard sound so…hesitant?

"Hey, Richie. What's up?"

"I…I just….um…How are you?"

I wipe at my forehead, "Uh…just had a bad dream. Why?"

"I….I think we need to talk tomorrow. Can you meet me at lunch by that oak tree near the field?"

What's going on? What's wrong with him? Did Xavier say something to him?

"Yeah…sure. Are you sure you're okay?" He takes a deep breath, "Once we talk, I will be."

_Oh Shit!_

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" I say when I meet Richard.

He's just sitting there staring at the grass. He hears my voice and looks up to my face. I see sadness in his eyes.

I sit down next to him and reassuringly place my hand on his shoulder, "Richard, what's wrong?"

He flinches, "I…I am a terrible human being." I raise my eyebrow, "Whatever you did can't be that bad." He groans, "Once you know…_you_ won't think that."

"Richard, you know you can tell me anything."

He closes his eyes. When he reopens them he stares at me in utter pain, "I made…a mistake."

I move my hand away from him, "What did you do?"

"Raven, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. And I-" I put my hand up silencing him. "What did you do?" I repeat.

"…Terra kissed me." "What do you mean Terra kissed you?"

"I'm sorry, Rae. I was taking her home from the football dinner and she kissed me in my car. Raven, I promise it will never happen again."

"_Raven I promise I will never hurt you again! Don't you trust me?"_

I shake my head and close my eyes. Richard asks me why I won't open my eyes. I simply respond, "I can't look at you right now. You're not the same."

* * *

_**Richard**_

She's about to get up and leave, but I pull her arm trying to stop her.

"Raven, please. We just kissed! Nothing more than that! It meant nothing!"

She turns around harshly, "A kiss _always_ means something."

She's about to leave again, so I put my arms on her shoulders, "I was just so depressed yesterday. Just seeing everyone with their girlfriends and showing their affection, rubbing it in. I guess I wanted that and I wasn't paying attention when Terra kissed me!"

Her eyes show pain, "Is _that_ why? Because I won't kiss you in public?"

My lip trembles, "It's not all of that it's just…sometimes I feel like I'm doing all the work. I feel like you won't show me emotions or that you don't care about me as much as I do for you."

She shakes her head, "Fine then I'm sorry that I make you feel that way. I'm sorry if I'm not as caring and loving enough because I learned that I was _too_ caring in my last relationship!"

_Malchoir_

"I'm sorry, Rae. I didn't mean it like that." I grab her hands and pull them up to my heart, "I promise it won't ever happen again. I love you, and only you."

She sighs, "You're right. You won't cheat on me again. Because the next time you kiss Terra_ in public_, I won't be your girlfriend."

"Raven please. I'm sorry. I love you." She growls, "Stop saying that if you don't mean it!" I shake my head, "I can't stop saying that because it's true. And I made one mistake. Is it like me to make multiple mistakes like that?"

"No but it is like you to freak out over nothing?" She takes a deep breath, "Is this your way of getting back at me because I don't get jealous when you're around other girls?"

I'm shocked and she easily pulls her hands away. Just as she's about to walk away, she stops. I wonder what she's thinking.

_Come back, Raven. Please, come back. Please let me hold you in my arms._

She turns to me, "I'm sorry that I can't show my emotions as well as other girls. But I do want you to know that I do love you. I do care about you. And you know that's why our relationship has been a secret."

"Raven, I know how to take care of myself!"

"That's not why. I'm so worried. You want to know why Roy joined the football team and never spoke to me again?" I shake my head. "It's because of the cult. It's because they were ganging up on him, using him as a way to get to me. And he was so tired and frustrated of people using him to get to me. And so was I. So I told him it was better for him to leave me and to have a new life. That's also what I'm telling you now."

I grab her hand, "Raven, no! Please. I can't be happy without you. Please let me show you that I really do love you, and let me earn your trust back."

I kiss her lips firmly. I taste her tears and a mix of lavender. This is much better than Terra and Kori…combined! Raven is gentle and takes her time to saver the taste. Her gentleness is her passion.

I reluctantly pull away hoping it helps me a little. She looks at the floor, "You can't kiss me and expect all of this to go away. You hurt me, and just because you wanted to show people that you could love…which is something I still don't understand!"

"I just want people to know that you're mine. I want people to know how happy you make me. Is that so terrible?"

She continues to stare at the floor, "It's terrible when you kiss other girls to make a point." That cracked my heart. "I'm an idiot, Raven. I love you…so much. And yes I get hurt when you don't show it to me as much or when you don't say it back but it doesn't change how in love with you I am. Please, let me earn your trust back. I'll do anything."

She holds my face, "I know you usually don't make these mistakes, so I'm being generous. If you can prove to me that you really do love me, and explain to me why you kissed Terra, so I can understand, then…I'll think about forgiving you."

* * *

**How was that? It's not going to be that good because it was rushed and all over the place.**

**Read and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was planning on working on my other stories, but this idea for a new chapter popped into my head. I hope you enjoy and don't mind my spelling and grammar (and I'm lacking inaccuracy…that's a good thing)**

**Song Used: Father Sky by VersaEmerge**

* * *

_Who are you when no one's watching?  
'Cause I always find myself talking  
To someone in time we've made  
To who do you speak, but never see?_

* * *

_**Richard**_

I can't help but toss and turn. Every now and then, I would wake up in the middle of the night and just stare at the picture of Raven and me.

It was a picture of us at the park. Raven, who normally _never_ smiles for pictures, was smiling ear to ear and holding my arm (that was around her shoulders). My head was buried in her hair not paying attention to how slanted the picture look. (I was taking it with one arm; it's a pretty hard thing to do.)

I grabbed the pillow from behind my head and screamed. I screamed until my throat hurt.

I had lost the most beautiful girl in the universe. And I had to think of a creative way to get her back. Every minute, I'm slowly dying knowing that she's no longer mine. She could be anybody else's. Just the thought of her in someone else's arms makes me want to vomit.

I was going to get her back. I would not let my Raven fly away so easily.

* * *

It was lunchtime. So far, I have barely survived half a day without Raven. Normally, Raven and I didn't meet in the day so I was used to not seeing her, but this time the hurt of not being with her was amplified.

"Richard," I turned to Terra's voice. I couldn't help but be angry with her. It was because of her and that stupid mistake that I had lost Raven.

"Is there something I could help you with, Terra?" From the corner of my eye, I see Raven talking to Toni and Jax. Our eyes met momentarily before she looked away.

I finally turn back to Terra once she begins wrapping her arms around my shoulder, "What the hell, Terra?" She pulls her arms away, "I…I'm sorry?"

My friends are staring at us but I ignore them. "Why does that sound more like a question than an apology?" She smirks, "Dick, we kissed. I thought…I thought you liked me."

"I don't like you like that Terra." She puts her hand on my arm, "That kiss meant something." I push her off gently, "It _meant_ that I was distracted and you took advantage of that."

"Dick you can't say that you don't feel something for me. We kissed!" I look over at Raven, whose face conveys no emotion. I shake my head crafting the perfect plan.

I stand on my table causing everyone to look at me, including Raven and her friends. I take a deep breath. I look at Raven once more for comfort. I yell (more directed to Raven), "I don't feel that way about you because I have feelings for someone else." I can hear my audience murmuring and asking each other who it was.

"That's right everybody. I don't like Terra, because I'm in love with Raven. I have been dating Raven secretly for over a year." Everyone's eyes peel away from me, and move over to her. If I didn't know her any better, I would say she didn't feel anything. But I was able to see the pink color on her cheeks.

"Raven, I'm so in love with you and I'm so sorry for the way I hurt you. Please, at least consider forgiving me,"

Raven begins moving from her table towards me, so I get of the table to meet her. I can't tell if she was angry or happy. But I did not expect what she did next.

She moves her hand…and grabs my ear leading me towards the courtyard ignoring my cries asking her to let go of my ear. Although, honestly, I'm content that she was just touching me at all.

Once we're alone, outside, I'm well aware that she was no longer glaring at me. I'm also aware that on the other side of the window were my nosy classmates. Raven crosses her arms over her chest, "Why did you do that?" I shrug nonchalantly, "Terra is persistent, she need to get the picture that I'm in love with you."

Raven looks away and at the ground. I take a deep breath and pull her chin up. I hold her hand and plead, "I know that I made this one mistake, but I would never hurt you like that again. You have no idea how much I'm suffering without you. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. Please tell me that humiliating myself in the cafeteria was a start." She takes a deep breath, "I have backstage practice tonight. It ends about the same time your football practice does. If you are willing to give me a ride home, we can talk."

I'm about to ask what happened to her car, but then I remember that's not important right now. I hold her face, "Thank you, Raven." She smiles and looks at the window. She takes a deep breath before wrapping her arms around me.

I love the feeling of her arms around my neck. I don't want her to let go and take the warmth of her body away from me. I wrap my arms around her waist hoping to prevent her from leaving me. She breathes against my neck and says, "I'm just hugging you now so you don't look like an idiot." I didn't care. I just loved the fact that she was touching me, being near me.

* * *

_**Raven**_

"I never you to be interested in people like him," says a voice I hadn't heard in forever.

"Malchoir, what are you doing here?" Malchoir sighs, looking me up and down, "I'm taking the lead role in the Musical. Why didn't you try out for the other lead? You have a beautiful voice."

"I don't do musicals. I'm just working in the backstage crew. Shouldn't you be running lines with your leading lady?"

Malchoir chuckles at me, "You are very persistent, always have been. But yes, you're right, and I should be." Just before he leaves, he leans into my ear and places his hand on my stomach, "Just want you to know: you were always my _only_ leading lady."

I growl and push him off, "Goodbye, Malchoir." He chuckles ominously and walks away.

Honestly, I would never consider going back to Malchoir, despite what Richard says. Our relationship was a battlefield: I would argue about something and he would get mad about the fact that I was arguing with him at all. I never told Richard, but that scratch on my leg came from Malchoir. Nobody, not even Toni, knew how abusive he could be.

"Hey, Rae." Oh my god, what was this: go back in the past day?

"I thought you were at football practice, Roy." I look the redhead up and down. I notice a bandage wrapped around his right hand. Roy looks down at it as well and smirks at me, "Injured last week. It means I won't play at homecoming tomorrow but it's okay."

"Then what are you doing here?" Roy smiles at me and takes a wrench, "I can still use my hand…a little bit. I was thinking I could help, and Mr. Chaney said that you needed help with set design." I looked at the set then back at Roy, "A little bit. It's just building a platform and painting it. Think you can handle it?" Roy sniggers, "I've worked with you on cars, bikes, and some houses. I think I'll be fine."

Working with Roy reminded me of old times. Just spending time together and laughing. It was like we were little again. Hell I think we even mentioned how I spilled grape juice on his pants in the second grade.

"So you, and Dick, never said anything about being in a relationship?" I shake my head, "It really wasn't anyone else's business."

"Well, Victor nearly killed the guy because he kept it a secret." I laugh to myself imagining the thought.

Roy looks at me, "Why did you keep it a secret? I know you, and you don't care what people think about you. Plus, dating the Boy Wonder wouldn't be the worst publicity. So why keep it a secret?"

"The same reason you and I never spoke again until now."

We stay silent for a while and begin painting the wooden platform black. Roy puts his paintbrush down and sighs, "I'm sorry, Raven."

I look up at him, "Why? You were a smart kid, you got out while you could." "That didn't make me a good friend, and that's more important. I abandoned you guys just so I wouldn't get hurt." I shake my head at him not taking my eyes off the paint, "If you hadn't left, I would've pushed you away."

"Why didn't you push Toni, Zane, or Jax away?" I put my paintbrush in the bucket, "I've tried, but they just wouldn't budge. I love having them as company, but I know that they're going to get killed if they stay any longer."

"They love you, Rae. And I love you, too. They just want to protect you." I can't help but laugh a little, "The demon girl doesn't need protection."

Roy and I share a small smile, "Well she needs to get used to having it anyway."

* * *

_**Richard**_

I waited patiently for Raven to come out. The guys weren't talking to me with the exception of Roy. Apparently they were just mad that I kept that big of a secret. I was going to worry about that later, I was just focused on getting my Raven back.

"Did you wait long?" I see Raven standing in front of me noticing that I was distracted. She is wearing a white Pink Floyd t-shirt behind a black leather jacket and torn, blue jeans that she normally wears when she's at the shop. Her hair is in a messy ponytail so I get to see the structures of her face. Even covered in paint, she still looks more beautiful than a Greek Goddess.

Taking a risk, I kiss her cheek and say, "It was worth it. You ready to go home?" She nods patiently and walks in when I open the door.

On our way home, I notice that Raven is silent. The silence actually feels like old times: it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was just like old times.

Raven looks out the window and notices something, "Dick, stop the car. Now."

I obey, "Raven, what's going on?" She looks back at me and says forcefully, "Stay in the car."

I look to where she's looking and see a man with red hair wearing black clothing. He's also wearing sunglasses despite the fact that it's raining.

I see them talking, Raven doesn't look happy to see him, and he reciprocates. My nerve is pushed when he slaps Raven. Disobeying her orders, I get out of the car.

"Richard, I told you to stay in the car." I shake my head, "When someone slaps you, I'm not going to sit and watch like it's a free show."

"Is this boy preventing you from completing your destiny, Raven?" says the bastard with a thick English accent. "Casper told me that something was stopping you." Raven grimaces turning away from me, "It's the ritual itself, you dimwit."

Casper growls, and Raven tries to back me up putting her hand over my chest. The man snarls at Raven, "It will happen, why are you resisting?" "Because it's wrong, Xavier. It is against nature."

"The monks of Azarath have indoctrinated you. You are the daughter of him, and if you will not go willingly, I will take you by force!"

Raven jumps in front of me when she hears a gun being shot. We get up and I grab her hand, "Raven let's go!" She proceeds to run until she hears a (for lack of a better word) battle cry. We turn around and Raven pushes me out of the way onto the grass. When I look up form where I'm lying, I see that Raven is protected by a…black bubble coming from her hands.

Using her other hand, a black claw comes out and she throws the attacker far away. She looks at me, only seeing white instead of her violet eyes, and then turns back to Xavier, who is laughing evilly. "You can give in so easily to power to protect the ones you love. You are truly pathetic."

More guys keep coming at her, and I want to get up but my leg is hurting. I watch as Raven dodges each of them and uses her _powers_ to block them all. Just as one is coming at her, Raven pushes out her hands and screams, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Each guy goes flying miles away, excluding Xavier and Casper. Raven captures Casper in a bubble, holding him against a tree. She clutches Xavier's throat and says, "Leave my friend alone and get the hell out of my face." She drops both of them on to the ground. Casper runs to help Xavier up. Xavier's face conveys true anger as he screams, "We will come back for you, daughter of Trigon!"

Raven turns around and runs to me, "I'm sorry about pushing you. They weren't coming after you, just me." I hold Raven's face in my hands, "Are you okay? How did you do all of those _things_?" Raven chuckles, "We're not in the right place to talk about this. I need to get you home."

I grab Raven's hand and she helps me up, "We'll go to your house." She shakes her head, "Bruce will wonder where you are." I force her to look at me, "Bruce isn't important right now."

* * *

I'm engrossed with Raven's story. It sounds highly implausible. Her father, Trigon, was a demon who came down to mate with a human: Raven's mother, Arella. He just wanted a demon spawn that could be the portal for all the Demons to enter Earth. Apparently there were many half-demons around and Raven was destined to control the entire Earth for evil.

I'm about to get up, but I groan in pain. Raven notices, "Did I push you that hard?" I shake my head, "A little bit. My ankle feels strained." I think Raven's noticing how I might not be able to play tomorrow.

Raven pushes up the ends of my jeans and examines the wound. She smiles at me, "This won't hurt at all. Just relax." She places her hands on my ankle and repeats: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I feel numb with bliss.

When she stops repeating those words she says, "Move your foot." I stare at her funny, but obey her orders. My ankle moves just fine.

She notices my amazement and smiles, "I can heal, levitate, teleport, and use telepathy. I'm also an Empath." I ask her about what an empath is. She smiles with, "My powers work on emotions. I can also feel what others feel. That's the simple version." I hold her hand, "Can you feel from me?" She looks away, "Whatever I get from you is always…intense. The emotions towards me, from you, is an intense one alone."

"Is this why you wouldn't be public about us?" She sighs, "Yes. The ritual calls that I must consume a human soul. I don't want that soul to be yours."

"But that wasn't the entire reason." I look at her waiting for her to continue.

"When I'm with you, my emotions feel amplified. They're intense and I feel too much." I chuckle, "I don't see a problem, Raven." She shakes her head and looks at her hands in her lap, "If I feel too much, my emotions are a hassle. I've blown up things and broke things because I feel too much of one emotion. Jealousy, love, lust: they all are the most intense and need to be controlled the most."

"And yet you were still with me for over a year." She smiles softly finally looking up at me, "I learned to control these tense emotions whenever I was around you. I was afraid to hurt you with them because I love you."

I was shocked that Raven even said that she loved me (she only did it so often). I wrap my arms around her, "I love you, too."

"I want you to know that I forgive you, but it's too dangerous for you to be with me." I kiss her shoulder and murmur into her skin, "Don't push me away. Raven I love you. I'll say it willingly a million times. I don't want you to leave me."

She shakes her head, "You could get hurt, and you could die." I sigh breathing in her scent, "I'm dying without you in my arms."

"Basket case." I laugh into her neck, "Will you be with me again? Public or not, I don't care. I just want you to stay in my arms. I won't tell your secret, and I will never hurt you again, Raven."

"I already told you that Terra was just a minor problem." I kiss her collarbone and beg, "I just wanted you to know that. Give me a second chance, please."

Raven takes a deep breath, "If I say 'yes', promise me that if I ever tell you to you to 'let me go', you will do so. If I ever say those exact words, you will listen."

I shake my head against her skin, "I can't promise you that." I feel her body exhale, "Then I will be your girlfriend again."

* * *

**How was that? I hope you all liked it :)**

**Reading and Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and ignore the errors and my obsessive need to apologize for it. I'm only human.**

**(When I wrote some scenes, I was using the song Preliator by Globus. But the song below shows more meaning.)**

**Song Used: Live Forever by Picture Me Broken**

* * *

_Rise from the ruins  
I'll never die  
I'll wake up feeling fine  
And I think I could live forever  
Alive as I fall from your cold embrace  
I must die or live forever_

* * *

_**Richard**_

I get out of the car and scan the crowd, "There's not that many people but I doubt they'll see you leaving my car." Raven chuckles and steps out casually, "Richard, we're going to school, not going to rob a bank."

We step out walking side-by-side. I notice that she's not exactly slouching but standing straight as she walks. In the cold, she pushes her suede, black jacket closer, similar to the Burberry ones you see at the fancy department stores. I never knew her to wear a jacket like that. She sees me looking and smirks, "It was a gift from my mom. Before she left."

I want to put my arm around her shoulders, but there are people around. Raven smiles at me. Everyone's watching: both her friends and my friends are looking at us curiously. "Promise me you won't get yourself killed," she whispers to me. "What?" I ask. She smiles and with her fingerless glove (I find it weird that she's still wearing her other glove on her other hand)…she holds my hand in public.

I'm shocked, so I don't reciprocate as she would like. She looks at me funny, "What? My hand's not that dirty." I smile at her genuinely, "If you really want to make a statement…" I bring her closer to my side and put my arm proudly over my shoulder. She puts her arm around my waist.

"Aww, so you two made up?" We both turn our heads to Toni, Jax, and Zane. She kisses me underneath my chin, "The Boy Wonder couldn't live without me." I sniff her hair affectionately. Toni sticks her tongue out, "Wow. That's not nauseating at all, by the way." Jax put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow, "Never thought you would bag the Golden Boy, sweetheart." Raven moves her arm away and shakes his hand, "Still have room for you, babe." They share a laugh. Zane grins, "So does this mean we have to start going to football games?"

"We don't need a bunch of gang members and witches at our football games," said a distant Garth. We all turn around. I cross my arms over my chest, "This doesn't mean I'm _abandoning_ you guys. And if they want to come, they should be allowed to." Garfield sneers, "Soon you're going to be like them: giving up football practice to practice hexes, smoking some weird potions, and who knows what else."

Raven grimaces, "Just what exactly do you think we do on the weekends?" Wally smirks, "Well, sacrificial rituals are pretty obvious. Judging by that glove on your hand." Jax barks, "You insignificant little…" "Do not finish that sentence!" orders Toni. Jax looks at Raven and begins saying something in a foreign language I've never heard. Raven nods and speaks back. Terra's laugh blares, "They even got their very own freak language."

Victor demands, "That's enough guys! Look, Raven and Richard dating is something we're all going to have to get used to." Roy interjects, "And they are our friends, we don't have to like it, we just have to accept it." Raven nods her thank you to Roy. When did they become friends again?

Zane speaks to Raven in that foreign language and she turns to him with a nod. She signals towards the school doors and Toni, Jax, and Zane begin to leave. Raven's about to go, but I clutch her hand stopping her, "You okay?" She nods not looking at me, "My friends need me right now." I stop her form leaving once more, "Hey. Ignore what they think." She smiles sweetly at me, "It's nothing to do with your_ friends_, Richard. "

I kiss her temple, "Will you be at my game, tonight?" She sees the hopefulness in my eyes and groans, "I'll try." I place a gentle kiss on her lips once more. I exclaim against her lips, "You'll get more of that if you come." She smiles against my lips, "Trying to bribe me, Boy Blunder? Okay, I'll try _harder_."

* * *

_**Raven**_

Once the lunch bell rings, I leave my PE class with Zane. Zane asks me to speak with him alone first. I don't know why, but the boy wanted to talk to me alone.

"I have a bad feeling," expresses Zane when we're alone in the hallway. Zane was, in his own way, good at predicting the future. When he used Tarot cards, they were always right. And he always got random visions. I think it was a trait from his mom, the demon in his family.

"What is it?" I ask concerned. He keeps staring at me. I wave my hand in front of his face, "You okay?" He runs his fingers through his hair, "We need to be at the Homecoming game." I moan, "Oh god! Please don't tell me you're planning on joining the football team, too." He shakes his head in all seriousness, "No it's not that. I just…I know something's going to happen. I can't put my finger on it, though." I place my hand reassuringly on his arm, "If you say it's bad, then we'll go. It's no big deal."

Zane smiles, "Thanks. It's probably nothing." I rub the back of my neck, "No…it won't be nothing. Hopefully it won't be that big of a deal." Zane glances back at his watch, "So should we go get lunch?" I chortle, "You go, I need to go to the bathroom." We go our separate ways.

I stand in front of the mirror. I pull down my Slipknot t-shirt over my tank top, and wiped at my black jeans. God I hated winter; layering up was never fun. I'm about to adjust my one glove over my hand, when I feel a burning pain on my _birthmark_. I hiss in pain, and when I pull of the glove, I see it bleeding. Oh god, this was a warning.

I grab a paper towel hoping to stop the bleeding. I dampen the towel with water, but when I look up at the mirror, I see something I shouldn't. "Alex," I whisper. I'm pressed against the mirror, shards of glass scratching my skin. He snickers disturbingly, "Told you I'd get you, Daughter of Trigon."

I growl and elbow in his stomach. He doubles over in pain. I press a knife against one of the small satanic stars. But Alex gets up and tackles me hitting my head against the sink.

I'm not a full demonic spirit, meaning, as a human: that hurt like hell. And I feel…tired. Everything…is getting dark. The last thing I hear is that maliciously annoying cackle.

* * *

_**Richard**_

"Aaargh!" Everyone looks over to Raven's table. And it's not the most pleasant sight.

Toni is clutching her head and moaning in pain, she's squeezing her eyes forcefully. She tries to get up, but she falls over in pain. Roy runs over to their table, and I follow swiftly. Zane picks Toni up and heads her towards the field with the tall oak tree. Jax stays behind telling everyone to calm down and that she had a major migraine, but Roy and I both know better.

"Toni, what's the matter?" Toni was slowly beginning to calm down, but she won't stop clutching her head. Her nose begins to bleed a little. She shakes her head, "Something's wrong. Something's very wrong."

Zane holds her tightly, "What is it?" She opens her eyes, "Where's Raven?" Jax wipes at her bleeding nose, "What does she have to do with-"

Toni groans, "No. Where is she?" Zane looks at her with worry and concern, "Toni what's going on?" She hisses in pain, "Raven. Raven is in pain. She's…she's hurting. She's calling for help." I look at Toni's neck and see the sign of Scath, the same one that Raven showed me on the back of her hand. The mark was bleeding. "Raven needs us!"

Zane gets up, "I saw her last. I'll go look for her." I'm about to get up and join him, but Jax stops us, "No, you can't go with him." Roy snarls, "She's my best friend, if she needs my help…"

"It is a demon problem, Roy! That's why Toni knows she's in pain." Roy stops. Jax runs his fingers through his long hair, "Raven does not need you guys getting hurt looking for her. This is not your problem, it's ours. We'll go find her. You boys need to focus on your Homecoming game." I grab his wrist, "I can't just not worry about her." He smiles at me with understanding, "Believe me Richard, I'd judge you if you didn't. But you know nothing about us."

"I know enough," I tell him matter-of-factly. He takes his hand away and rubs the back of his neck, "You only know as far as Raven's told you. And at the moment, that's already a lot. Just…just calm down and don't worry. We'll find her, we always do."

Roy takes me and we leave to go back to our lunch table. I look at Roy, "We're not just going to sit here, are we?" Roy growls under his breath. He looks up at me, "Yes we are." I ask him why. His reply is simple, "Because I've been through these situations before. I know how they operate, and they won't work half as well with us towering over them."

I grab his wrist, "I know you two haven't been the best of friends lately, but Raven needs us." Roy pulls his hand away forcefully, "Don't you date talk to me like that. Raven has always been my best friend, and I've always cared for her. I've known Raven and her friends longer, and I know how they operate. Worrying about us is going to make it harder for them. If her friends ask me not to get involved, I'm going to do as they say. So, Richard, do as they say and don't worry so much about her."

* * *

"Raven must be the worst girlfriend," voices Terra as I'm sipping my Gatorade. I raise my eyebrow at her, "What the hell do you mean by that?" She rolls her eyes and hands me a towel, "She's not even here to support you."

I look back up at the crowd. All I see is Bruce, Toni, Jax, and Zane. Toni told me that Zane had some kinda vision that might help them find Raven. I was tempted to yell at them, but I understood that they needed a break since they ditched the rest of the day to look for her.

"Raven…isn't really a football fan. Besides, I'm not dating her to show her off like a trophy."

Terra scoffs, "Richard…she's not good enough for you." I frown at her, "Terra, even if I ever break up with her, I would still never go out with you." She puts her hands on her hip, "And why not? I'm more attractive than Raven." I shake my head in disagreement, "To me, Raven's the most beautiful girl in the world. And I wouldn't date you because Kori's your best friend. That would be weird for her."

Terra stomps away in anger after saying, "You obviously are on drugs. You'll come for me, they always do."

"The girl is pretty damn persistent." I smile at Artemis, "I just hope she'll back off soon." Artemis sits next to me, "You know, Wally kinda hates not talking to you." I hang my head, "I can't talk to him, not until he accepts that Raven's not going any time soon."

Artemis nods in understanding, "You must really care about her." I shrug, "Yeah…something like that."

* * *

I haven't been as on top of my game as everyone wanted me to be, since I've been worrying about my girlfriend the entire time.

I notice the cheerleaders aren't out on the field for the Halftime show. I look over at Victor, wiping the sweat from my forehead, "I thought they were showing their new cheer." He shakes his head, "No. Karen said something about how the cheer coach said someone was preforming some kinda show instead."

"Richard." I turn around to see Toni, Jax, and Zane. When I ask them what they were doing, Toni says, "This is…Zane's vision."

I turn back to the field and see…a man with brown hair standing proudly. He and 5 other guys are standing at the center of the field. One man places down a body, forcing them to kneel. They are wearing a brown bag over their head.

"People of Gotham!" calls the man, "You have a problem in your town. You have a _supernatural_ problem!" I hear Toni whisper, "Oh, no. I thought the demon hunters left a month ago."

Roy stares in shock, "They're back?" She glares at him, "Alex is standing right there."

We turn back to _Alex_. He take a microphone, "You're problems can be easily solved. By my help." Jax growls, "What could he possibly do _this_ time?"

"You have a _demon_ problem!" Raven's friends share a shocked/scared look. "And I know how to get rid of it! Rid the world of those sinful creatures." He walks over to the kneeling body, who is tied up with ropes around their chest. He holds the bag, "You must get rid of the devil's daughter, first!" He pulls the bag off.

_Raven_.

She's covered in cuts. There is a bloody puddle on her forehead. Her clothes are torn and ruined. Her sleeves were cut so you could see more cuts and bruises. The weird thing is, her glove is still on.

One of Alex's men kicks her in her back and forces her to her feet. She hisses. Alex chuckles into the microphone, "Underneath this girl, and underneath your precious football field, is the true grounds of Mother Nature. To get rid of them, the demon must suffer in the nature of holy water."

I don't understand and I ask Jax what he means. Jax explains, "He broke up the ground and filled it with Holy Water. Raven's not gonna survive that."

Jax, Toni, and Zane slowly walk away from us and towards Alex.

"Any last words, Demon?" he asks putting the microphone in her face. She smirks, and ignoring the cut on the sides of her mouth. She mutters something in a foreign language. Obviously this angers Alex causing him to punch her in the face.

Roy hands me his jacket. I stare at him, "What are you doing?" He growls, "Stay here."

I finally see the big hole in the ground. His men began to walk away from Raven, except for one who is attaching a hook to her ropes. "Goodbye, and back to hell you go!"

"No!" Zane screams. I get up from my seat to see Toni, Jax, Roy, and Zane running towards Raven just as she is dropped into the Holy Water.

They are running towards Raven. Alex and his men charge at them as well. While Zane and Jax fight off them (with what looks like ease) Toni and Roy go over to the hole.

_Go help Raven!_

Obeying my conscious, I take off my equipment and run towards them. I reach where Toni and Roy are. Toni is untangling a rope, "I can't go in there. One of you has to."

Without hesitation, I grab the rope and start wrapping it around my waist. Roy puts his hand on my shoulder, "You sure?" I push his hand off, "We're wasting time with you asking me questions like that." Roy takes the other end from Toni, "Go help Jax and Zane. I got this." Toni obediently leaves and Roy turns to me, "When you get her, pull on the rope."

I nod and dive in. I'm thankful that Bruce put me in swimming lessons when I was 5. As I swim deeper, I see Raven. She's motionless making me very worried. I can't go further without air, but I notice she's sinking deeper. I have no choice but to go back up.

I reach the surface. I take a deep breath and go back looking for her. The rope is my obstacle and is going to prevent me from getting closer. I quickly untie it from my waist. I finally reach her and pull on the rope around her body. With one arm, I hold her close and with the other, I swim up. I pull on the rope Roy gave me, but as I'm grabbing it slips from my grasp. I have no choice but to swim the entire way.

I feel my arms getting tired and my head is swirling. I feel tired.

_No! Raven! We have to save Raven!_

"Richard…" I look down at her. Her eyes and her mouth aren't open, but I heard her voice. "Please…save me."

_I won't let her drown._

I reach my hand out hoping to find the surface of the football field. Instead, I feel a clammy hand grabbing on to mine. I feel myself and Raven being lifted.

Zane puts us safely down on the field; I notice him wiping his hand. I roll on to my side, allowing Raven to lay flat on the ground. She's not moving. I try to get up, but Toni puts her hand on my chest. She patiently says, "Let me heal you."

Jane, Roy, and Zane are crowded around her. Once I feel healed enough, Toni and I join around her. I notice that Zane's attempt at CPR is useless because she still won't wake up. "What do we do?" I ask panicking.

Jax looks to Roy and speaks to him in that foreign language. Roy nods and takes off the gauze on his hand. Jax takes a pocketknife and slashes his hand. He takes Roy's hand and hovers it above Raven's face. When a drop of blood touches her cheek, she gasps for air and her eyes open widely.

One thing that bothers me is that, her eyes aren't the beautiful violet they usually are. Her pupils are narrowed and surrounding them is a blood-red color.

She coughs and runs her hand through her hair, "Will anyone believe Alex?" We both look over at the unconscious man on the field. Zane rubs the back of his neck, "You'll gain some mean nicknames, but no one's going to believe him. All they saw was a man trying to drown a teenage girl."

* * *

**How was that? I'm working on another YJ/TT crossover so I'm trying to get this chapter out**

**Please Read and Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next part; I hope you all enjoy! Sorry about any errors.**

**Song Used: My Understandings by Of Mice and Men**

* * *

_I don't mind it, I don't mind if you're overrated  
Or if you're staring at the edge of the world  
Keep in mind that I'm sore of blurry vision  
But I can see it has to be you, love that I've been dreaming of  
And if we climb this high, I swear we'll never die_

* * *

_**Raven**_

"You didn't have to drive me home, Richard." He smiles back at me, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you for saving me." He shrugs modestly, "You needed help."

We're captured in a pleasant silence. Until he says, "I…I understand why you kept us a secret for so long. I…I had no idea just how many people went after you."

"You…you can leave anytime you want, Dick. I'll understand." He shakes his head, "No. That's the more reason I should stay." I can't look at him anymore. When I turn to the window, he grabs my hand, "Is there anything I can do to make this easier?"

I finally take in my surroundings. We're just sitting in my driveway alone. I look at my watch wondering how long we've been just sitting there, "You should go home. Bruce is probably worried about you."

He lets out an exasperated sigh. Surprisingly to me, he wraps his robust arms around my petite waist, pulling me closer to him. He murmurs softly into my hair, "Can I just stay with you? Just tonight? I'll call Bruce in a minute." I would normally disagree, but tonight I didn't want to be alone.

* * *

"What's the ritual?" I stop reading my book to look at a shirtless Richard. I raise my eyebrow silently asking him to repeat the question and ignoring the fact that I can see his well-built body. He sits down next to me and takes my book, "What's the big ritual that makes everyone after you?" I shake my head, "You're not ready to hear that."

He holds my hand, "But you will tell me." "Eventually," I murmur under my breath.

He nibbles softly on my ear, "I'm sorry about today." I stop him and put my head against his bare chest, hearing his heartbeat, "It's not like you planned it."

He sighs and cuddles me, "I know…I just feel bad." I roll my eyes at him, "Is this how our relationship is going to be?"

He removes his arms from me, "What?" I look at him intently, "Richard…if you're going to be with me…you need to stop apologizing. Shit happens. You need to understand that it's not your fault and you can't do anything about it."

"I just want to help you, Rae." My eyes soften at his pouting expression, "Then don't be super-protective-boyfriend Richard. Just be Richard. Just have fun with me and stop worrying so damn much." He chuckles and kisses the top of my head, "I worry because I care."

"I know. And Jax told me how persistent you were with trying to find me. Don't do that either." He raises his eyebrow at me, "Are you just going to tell me how I should care about you?" I rub his chest comfortingly, "I just think you shouldn't be worrying to much about me. You're new to all of this; you learn that not everything is black and white. Please just promise me you won't constantly stress over me or my safety."

He pulls me even closer, "I'm not making that promise, but I'll try not to worry as much. I just want you to be safe." I can't help but laugh at him, "You obviously don't know who your girlfriend is."

He chuckles back, "Oh believe me, I do. That's what worries me."

* * *

_**Richard**_

"So Raven's okay?" asks Victor the next day. I smile reassuringly at him, "Yeah she's doing fine. As sarcastic as ever." Victor finally smiles at my joke, "It's just so weird. Why would that guy just think drowning teenagers so everyone can see was cool?" I shrug feigning cluelessness, "I don't know. People are weird these days."

The bell rings and Victor bids me goodbye before he heads off to his AP Calculus class. I'm more chill since I have a free period, and I'm hoping I might be able to get Wally to talk to me.

I seem him walking towards the door, but he's powerwalking which is a little weird.

"Hey Wally! Don't you have a free?" He stares at me as if he doesn't know who I am. I wave my hand in his face, and he blinks back to reality, "Oh, hey Dick. Yeah I gotta go."

I grab his forearm, "Wally look I know that you're mad I didn't really tell you-" He moves my hand off, "Yeah yeah and I forgive you, I just need to…"

"Hey West!" Wally takes a big gulp, and we both turn around. I look at him funny when we see who's walking towards us. It's Max Parker, the leader of another gang in Gotham. (Damn we have a lot of gangs.)

Wally's slightly fidgety, but I stand next to him for support. "What do you want, Parker?" asks Wally, trying to hide his fear. Max smirks, "Don't act so innocent. I want what you owe me." I look at Wally silently asking about what the hell he did. Wally won't look at me.

"You owe me money." Wally nods obediently, "I know. I'm still trying to get it." "Wally, what did you do?" I ask concerned. Wally glares at me, but Parker notices and laughs. "Your boy here borrowed money to get his girl a diamond necklace." I stare at him wide-eyed, "And you thought asking _him_ was the best idea?!" He puts his hands up, "I was desperate. Artemis bought me a really expensive gift, and I didn't have the money to do the same."

Parker growls at Wally, "So am I getting my money or not?" His posse is in the back whispering about Parker possibly beating Wally up. Wally was fast when he needed to run away, but his hand to hand wasn't as impressive. He would only be able to defend himself long enough to escape and run. But from what I hear, Parker was almost just as fast.

"I'll get your money soon." Parker's eyes narrow, "I want my money now! And if I don't get it, I swear to god I'll-"

I interject, "You'll what? What will you do, and on school grounds?" Parker focuses his anger on me, "Shut the hell up, pretty boy. I get my guts from fighting on the streets, you get your guts because your _daddy_ pays for them." I clench my fist.

He turns back to Wally, "You better cough up that money." Wally growls, "I said I'll get it. I just don't have it today."

Parker begins raising his fist. Wally and I back up as he's about to advance on us, "You son of a-AAAH"

In front of the big bad Parker is my girlfriend clenching her fist over his, without breaking a sweat.

Raven squeezes tighter and Parker falls on his knees. She growls fiercely, "What the hell are you doing?" I never heard this tone from Raven. Parker rubs his fist and has lost all of his fierceness, "H-he…he owes me money." Raven rolls her eyes in annoyance, "Really, Parker? Thought you knew better. But then again, you're brain is too small to retain any information." She lets go of his fists, "You want your money back? You take the bastard somewhere private." She grabs his wrists and he howls in pain when she twists it. She makes a clicking sound with her tongue, "So no one can hear him scream."

He grumbles under his breath, "Defending them now, Raven? How can you be so weak?" Raven chuckles balefully, "I'm not the one on my knees right now." Parker spits near her shoe, "You're not one of us, this doesn't concern you."

"You mean I'm not a prep trying his best to look dangerous in front of his friends? If I broke your wrist right now," she says twisting harder, "you would go home crying to mommy and daddy that some little girl kicked your pretentious ass. You don't have street cred where you live. And you can't walk into _my_ neighborhood trying to act tough."

"You have no neighborhood…" Why is he still trying to challenge her?

She lets go of his wrist and squeezes his neck. Her tone actually terrifies me, "You need to remove your head from your ass and realize that out of all the hard-hitting bastards in the town, you don't even make it in the top 10. You think picking on people because your richer and bigger makes you badass, but it makes you pathetic. People like me will threaten if it's necessary, not for our sadistic pleasures like you would. Are you starting to understand?" He nods out of fear (I've never seen his lip tremble). Hell even his gang is shaking.

She lets go of his neck, "Be patient and _wait_ for Wally West's money. If you push him about it again…well, you heard the rumors about _me_. The hard part is finding out which one of them are fake- only _half_ of them are." Parker falls on the concrete. She steps on his ankle with her combat boots and he screeches. Her glare is filled with seriousness, "Get the hell out of my face, or I'll break something you truly value." She moves her foot and Parker runs away with his not-so-badass gang.

She turns to us, ""I'm sorry." I look at her carefully, "Sorry we had to see that?" She glowers (but not as scary when she did it with Parker), "No, I'm sorry that you two are idiots! Never make deals with gangs- although I can't call his group a gang. The asswipe doesn't have any skills or cred, but he has connections. He's going to want his money back soon." Wally stares at her in disbelief, "You mean I still have to pay him?!" I'm tempted to slap him upside the head. She rolls her eyes, "Yes you do. I don't like how persistent he is, but I believe in honoring payments, therefore you should do the same. I didn't get you out of it. I bought you time. Next time he asks, I won't be there to save your asses, believe me. I might just stand on the sidelines and watch." She slaps both of us on the side of our heads, "Stay out of trouble." She lights a cigarette and walks away.

I'm rubbing the back of my neck while watching her leave. Her hair is bouncing, her jacket is flapping behind her like a tail, and her boots are in step. For once in my life, I really realize who my girlfriend is. I'm dating the girl who was formally charge of (for the most part) all the gangs in Gotham. She gave up her spot, but her influence never faltered. She's really badass and it's a little unsettling when she's angry.

"Tell her I said 'thank you'." I turn back to Wally, who's nervously running his hands through his hair, "You know, for saving my ass." I cross my arms over my chest, "You can do that yourself?" He shudders, "After that performance, I don't think I can. I can't see why you're dating her." I sigh, "Look, you don't have to like her. But I love her and I want you guys to at least be in the same room together."

"I don't know if- wait! Did you just say 'you loved her'?" I nod, "I've been dating her for a year, it was bound to happen eventually." He rubs his chin, "I didn't think it was _that_ serious. I just thought she was one of your little play-things." I let out a tired sigh, "I'm not like that anymore, Wally. I love her, and she makes me happy." He smirks at me, "Okay." I look at him confused "Okay?" He shrugs, "If she makes you happy, and if us hanging out as a group would make you happier, then I'll give her a shot."

I playfully shove him, "Took you long enough." He chuckles, "Hey man! It was mostly shock from the fact that you were dating the Queen of Witchcraft and Baddassery. And the fact that…I kinda had a crush on her in Junior High." I raise my eyebrow, "And you didn't say anything because…" He rolls his eyes, "Well I never thought _you_ would get her. And I don't like her _now. _Hell, why do you think I'm with Artemis? Because she makes me cookies?"

I can't help but laugh, "Something like that." We sit down at a table. He puts his hand out, "We cool?" I nod and take his hand with my own, "Yeah, we're cool." He plays with his fingers before asking, "So how'd it happen?"

* * *

"_Does this music really help you focus?" I asked referring to the Black Veil Brides album in the background. _

_I thought it was cool that she lived alone. She showed me the inside of her home, which was more tall than wide. The living room and the dining room were just one room. I haven't seen upstairs but I'm curious as to what her bedroom looks like (and not in that perverted way). _

_We were currently outside in her garage. I wasn't doing so well in my English class so she was helping me understand the reading material._

_She nods not looking at me, but more at the engine she's fixing. I asked her earlier why she didn't just buy a new car, and she told me to shove something in an inappropriate place. _

_I tap the pencil to my chin, "So Petruchio wasn't the 'love at first sight' type like Lucentio was?" She chuckles and looks up from her car. She fixes the bandanna on her head, "Obviously. He was…arrogant. He looked for a challenge. Katerina was his challenge."_

"_I don't understand that scene at his home though." She wipes her hands and walks around from the side of her car. I kinda think it's sexy seeing that spot of oil on her tank-top and seeing that she was only wearing her overalls halfway up on her body. She looks kinda dirty, but the sweat kinda makes her glow…in a weird, sexy way. She pushes the hood of her car down and sits on it, "He's making her desperate. In his use of reverse psychology, he makes her believe that she's the jewel in his life, kinda seeing her as an angel. And as a 'perfect' angel, nothing is 'good enough' for her. So he's denying her all these things because they aren't good enough."_

_I nod in understanding, "And how does that relate to our assignment?" She face palms herself in disappointment, "Ask me that in a minute." She opens the door to her car and turns on the engine, listening to the beautiful sound of a working engine._

_I applaud her, "Not bad, Roth." She proudly puts her hands on her hips, "Yep. My baby is now running on pure vegetable oil. I'm going to try and do that for all the cars at the shop."_

_I laugh, "Never thought of you as the 'Save the Earth' type." She crosses her arms over her chest, "Why? Because I'm supposed to carry a gun in my purse instead of recyclable bags?" I can't help but blush, "I…I d-didn't mean…" She laughs at me, "Relax, Boy Blunder, I was joking." I roll my eyes, "You can just call me Richard." She shakes her head and scrunches her nose, "I like Boy Blunder better."_

_I tap my thigh impatiently, "So how does it relate to the assignment?" She rolls her eyes again, "The story itself is supposed to show how people see each other through reputation. Your assignment is just to write a paper on how you think people perceive you."_

_I look at her, "And how would you write about me?" She sits next to me on the ground, "You're a stuck-up, one-dimensional jock who relies on daddy's money." I open my mouth to protest, but she puts her index finger on my lip, "I wasn't finish. You use your friends and your big mansion as a mask. That's how you want people to see you. If they do, they won't question your roots. They won't question what's beneath the surface of the great Boy Wonder. They'll leave you alone, and you won't be forced to reminisce." I look at her in awe. It was as if she knows me without really knowing me. I knew her name for so many years, but I never knew her, and she just blurted everything she thought about me without hesitation or care of what I thought about her inquisition. _

"_Can I do you?" I speak before she can protest, "Your mom left you and your dad's a drinker. You left because they thought of you as a burden, and then you led a gang of misfits until you got bored." I see her eyes narrowing but I wink at her, "Wasn't finished, Roth. Anyways, those were just rumors. You're lonelier than you want people to believe. You live in this big empty house and put all of your focus on cars instead of looking for people to be your friends. And with the friends you have, you care deeply for them. You're not some egotistical gang leader that would just throw them under the bus if necessary. You're not used to company. That's why your sarcastic, snarky, and unemotional: you don't want to hold on to people because then they'll realize that you're more than just a goth girl with a backstory."_

_She looks at me with no expression, "It's a little wordy Boy Wonder, but close." I look at her with a sympathetic smile, "I got all that when I noticed your writing style. It's poetic and deep; you should be a writer one day." She shakes her head and turns so she's not looking at me._

_We sit in silence. I notice how pretty she looks with her locks of hair falling behind her red bandanna. There are some scars on her skin and I'm curious as to where they came from. She looks…radiant._

_She looks at her watch, then at me, "Do…do you have any other questions?" Yes I do, but I can't decide if it's about you or not. "No, I don't."_

_She stands up, "Then you can-" She's interrupted by the sound of thunder. "Dammit," she mutters under her breath. I smirk and lean on her van, "Guess I have to stay longer." She smirks sarcastically, "Oh great."_

_We walk into her house and she offers me a cup of tea. I refuse and just ask for coke. As I'm waiting, I keep staring out at her window. The rain against the glass is really motivating._

_When I turn around, she's there and she accidentally spills my coke on my shirt. Better Coke than the hot tea. She sighs, "Take off your shirt or that's gonna get sticky." I raise my eyebrow, "So many things I want to say right now." She growls at my thick-headedness, "Just take your damn shirt off." I shrug and obey. I see a light tint of red on her face, "Y-you could've just gone to the bathroom." I smirk, "What? Never seen a shirtless guy before?"_

_She rolls her eyes, "Some of the Coke seeped through." She takes a rag from he back pocket. She takes my hand and leads me to her kitchen. She soaks the rag in water, turns around, and wipes it against my chest. I can't help but let out a moan when the cold touches me._

_She smirks, "Would your girlfriend like to know you made that sound?" I look down at her, "Don't have one." Her ears perk up, "The Boy Wonder, Gotham's golden boy, without a lover at night?" I smirk down at her, "Spot's open, babe."_

_She slaps my chest playfully and we share a laugh. She's about to do it again, but I grab her hands in my own. Our eyes lock. I see violet, and I've never noticed how beautiful they look._

_I don't know what came over me, or her, but in minutes we're kissing. Actually more like groping. Her hands are running though my obscurely colored hair, and my arms are around her waist, my left hand nearly groping her ass. I can't get enough of her kisses. I expected her to be rough, but even clouded with lust she's gentle. Her tongue is soft in my mouth occasionally colliding with mine. I can't get enough of her taste. She tastes better than any fruit or dessert I've ever had. This is forbidden, and it should be wrong, but oh god I don't want to stop. Just the thought of not being able to have her kinda turns me on. It's so much better than Kori ever was._

_She pulls away, to my disappointment, but her forehead and nose is still touching mine. She says in between breaths, "You…you should go." I let out a husky chuckle, "It doesn't sound like you want me to go." She shakes her head but still caresses parts of my chest making me moan. She sighs, "Okay. Red flag. You can't make that sound again." I bury my face in her neck (although covered in sweat still smells great), "And why not?" She sighs, "Because it's wrong. We're two very different people." She pushes at my chest separating us._

_I'm about to kiss her again but a light bulb breaks. She looks at the ground and said, "I need to fix that soon. Anyways, we need…we need to stop."_

_I pull her closer once again. "But…I don't want to stop, Raven," I beg into Raven's collarbone. I play with the strap of her tank top pulling it down. She shakes her head, "N-Neither do I…" She moans when I pull her tank top down and kiss her in the valley between her breasts. I smirk against her skin, "Then we won't."_

* * *

_I've never felt passion or any attraction like that. Not even with Kori. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. The nice thing about her living alone and in the mountains is that we were as loud as we wanted to be and not worrying about anyone interrupting. It was utter passion running through our veins. With every touch I felt as if I was burning, and I would freeze inside if she wasn't touching my skin. _

_The floor wasn't as hard and cold as I thought it would be. I need to get the name of the brand of carpet she has. I would've preferred the bed, but we were so wrapped up in each other that I didn't care. I just wanted her, then and there. _

_I reach for the blanket on her bed to wrap around her, keeping her from freezing. Once it's around her body and around my waist, I place my hands underneath my head thinking about what just happened. I never thought I would end up having sex with Raven, let alone loving every minute of it. _

"_Did we just do that?" I ask her. I hear her chuckle. "Um…yeah I think we did. I could use a cigarette right now." I shake my head, "I don't smoke, so do you mind if you put that off?" She sighs, "Fine."_

_I turn over to my side and lean on my arm looking at her. She looks so sexy, oh god it makes me want her all over again. Her hair is spread out covering the pillow. There are bruises on her skin where my teeth and lips used to be. She's actually lightly panting which turns me on a little more. I kiss her neck and ask, "Do you do that with all the guys you help?" She lets out a hearty laugh, "Not usually."_

"_Do you think, we could…you know, do this again?" She grimaces and turns to look at me, "I don't do Friends with Benefits, Dick." I shake my head, "That's not what I meant. I was thinking…I could be the only guy you do that with." She raises her eyebrow in shock, "You want to be…my boyfriend?" I sigh and take in the scent of Raven, "Yeah." I kiss her neck sensually. She pulls away, "I need to shower."_

_I don't want her to get up, but she does anyway. I look at her naked glory and pull the rest of the blanket to cover my lower body. _

_She turns to me and puts her hand out, "Aren't you gonna come shower with me…boyfriend?"_

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Please! Please Please Please?!" I glare at Richard, "I don't want to sit with your friends." He bites his lower lip showing me his adorable puppy pout, "Please. It's just one lunch. They're not going to kill you." I roll my eyes, "I'm not worried about _them_ killing _me_."

He wraps his arms around me, "C'mon baby. I'll…I'll never ask you for anything again?"

"Really?"

"Well no, but I won't ask for anything, today!"

I look at how he's begging me. I shake my head, "No."

He sighs and…drops down on the floor clutching my waist. "Richard!" He nuzzles his nose into my stomach, "I won't let go until you say yes." "Richard this is ridiculous!"

"Raven please! Please come have sex with me in the janitor's closet!" He pleads so everyone can hear. I can't help but blush and hope that none of my teachers pass by.

He keeps pleading so I growl, "All right! I'll go sit with you and your friends! Will you get off the floor now?!" He hops off, "I love you babe!" I'm tempted to slap the Boy Wonder.

I had a giant feeling I was going to regret this later.

* * *

**How was that?! I hope you enjoyed it at least a little.**

**Read and Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Ignoring my errors will help you enjoy it; and I'm sorry I bother anyone who reads it with my author notes**

**Song Used: I Need You by The Beatles**

* * *

_Please remember how I feel about you_

_I could never really live without you_

_So, come on back and see just what you mean to me_

_I need you_

* * *

_**Raven**_

"_Richard?" Richard turns over to face me. His eyes look tired as he rests against my pillow. I'm keeping my emotions in check as I look at my boyfriend. Calling him my boyfriend is something I have yet to get accustomed to. _

"_Yeah?" I take a deep breath, "Why did you…why did you suddenly want to date me?" He leans up and looks at me confused, "What do you mean?" I move hair from out of my face, _

_"Before…I was just that goth girl with a bad reputation to you. And then I help you, it's raining, and then we had sex. What…changed your mind about me?"_

"_Who said I saw you as 'a goth girl with a bad reputation'?" he asks as he plants loving kisses on my shoulder. He chuckles when I let out a heated whimper. He murmurs into my skin, "Maybe I always thought you were a sexy girl, and I was too intimidated to talk to you."_

_I playfully slap at his bare chest, "Seriously. What made you kiss me?" He smiles and moves a strand of hair out of my eyes. While caressing my face, he says, "I can't really explain it. I always thought you were cute, but that day…when you were cleaning soda off my stomach, I couldn't help but think you were even more gorgeous than before." I raise my eyebrow, "Keep in mind I was covered in sweat that day."_

"_Sweat can be sexy!" he argues. I laugh lightly, "So…it wasn't just because you were horny?" He kisses my forehead sensually, "I know it was really sudden; I couldn't even believe I had done it. But it shouldn't matter as much as the fact that I'm glad that I did." That wasn't the answer I really wanted, and it was still slightly unclear, but it was good enough._

* * *

"Raven, my dad wants to thank you for the free spare tire," informs Victor. I smile casually, "It's no problem. His son already works for me, so charging it would kinda defeat the purpose."

Victor wasn't that close to me (friendship wise) but we were close enough where we could be in a room together and be fine. I was closer to his girlfriend, Karen, considering she helped get a teacher off my back during class.

"Raven," says a cautious Kori, "I've seen you've been working on the musical, lately. Are you in it?"

Kori always surprised me. I thought she would've been trash-talking me or dissing me because I was dating her ex, but she was actually calm and nice. It was her bitch- I mean friend- Terra that was a pain in my ass.

I shrug, "I just work backstage- with the help of Roy." Roy interjects, "Yep. We painted a killer platform last time, eh Rae?" He raises his hand for a high-five and I return it. Spending time with Roy reminded me how much I missed my best friend. Richard grabs my other hand and squeezes it, mentally telling me _I'm-right-here-so-don't-forget-me_.

"So, Raven, you into any sports?" asks Artemis. She, Karen, Roy, Victor, and Richard seem like the only people who are getting used to my presence. Garth and Garfield won't even look at me as if I caught the pneumonic plague. Terra keeps glaring at me. Kori and Wally just look lost and conflicted (I don't really know why she would be).

I shake my head politely shrugging off discomfort, "Not really. I'm more of the 'indoor' type when I'm not working at the repair shop." I hear Terra mutter under her breath, "When she's not doing _drug_ deals."

I scowl at the blonde, "If you have something to say to me, say it to my face." Richard squeezes my hand but I decide to ignore it this time. Terra doesn't back down, "Why, are you going to take me into the alley way and kill me?" "Terra," Richard warns, but we both dismiss it.

"Well it's good to know you don't have a problem with me," I respond sarcastically. She crosses her arms over her chest, "So how'd you begin dating Dick? You lure him with cocaine or something?" "Terra!" exclaim all her friends. But I can't help but laugh at her lame attempt to insult me, "Yes. I turned him into a frog until he agreed to be my boyfriend." Her face burns with a crimson red.

Terra puts her hands out (as if she's the innocent one), "I'm sorry guys, but I can't eat my lunch with a _druggie_." I roll my eyes at the cheerleader, "The only drug I've done is Tobacco, Ms. I-Think-I-Know-Everything." She smirks at me, "You get it from daddy?"

I let go of Richard's hand in fear of crushing it. I glower at her, "What the hell are you talking about? My _dad_'s not a drug addict." "You're stepdad is an alcoholic, addictions must run in your family. Isn't that why your mom left? And where the hell is your _real_ dad? Didn't want anything to do with a bitch like you?"

"AAAH!"

I see the glass around the cafeteria smashing and get up. Roy does as well and looks at me concerned. I turn away from him, ridding any emotions that express how upset I am.

"I knew it was a mistake." I'm about to leave when Richard pulls me back, "Raven wait. Don't listen to Terra; she's being a bitch." He attempts to pull me closer, "Raven, I'm sorry. Look, just sit down and I'll get her to apologize."

I turn to him, "How blind are you?" I hate how harsh I'm sounding, but at this point I'm too frustrated to care. I let my anger out on windows, and I could do much worse. I don't want to hurt him.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_.

His friends keep looking at us but I ignore them, as I haven't found my calm yet, "I didn't want to eat with them in the first place. Can't you see how uncomfortable I'm making them? Believe me it's no picnic for me either. I know you wanted us to hang out all together, but just stop. Stop trying to push me; I am _not_ one of you!"

* * *

_**Richard**_

"What the hell is your problem, Terra?!" I say towards the cheerleader. She smirks, "Nothing; she's the one who's all defensive."

Everything is so messed up. I'm sitting here yelling at Terra while Roy had to go run after Raven. Not to mention: who was going to explain the broken windows to the principal?

Karen scowls at the blonde, "That was low, even for you, Terra." Artemis nods in agreement, "Look, you don't have to like her, but why would you hound her like that!" Terra doesn't say anything. Kori speaks up for her best friend and says, "It's just…we don't normally hang out with _people_ like her…"

Victor closes his eyes in annoyance and says, "Look guys: that was the worst first impression Raven is going to get. It's different, but we need to keep in mind that it's Dick's happiness. He wants to be with Raven, and she should feel comfortable around us. We're not saying you guys have to be best friends with her, just accept her."

"Dick shouldn't be with her," says Garfield. I growl at him, "You don't get to decide who I date." He shakes his head, "It ruins the balance. People _like_ us don't blend with people like them! Everyone thinks it, Dick."

"I don't care what everyone thinks! I'm happy with Raven. How is it that her friends are more accepting than you guys?"

"Dick, we just think…maybe you're too serious with your relationship with her. How long do you guys really think you're going to last?" I stare at them in disbelief.

Wally, speaking for the first time, says, "Look guys. Raven's actually not that bad. We just need to be more open up to her." I smile at the redhead and Artemis kisses his cheek in approval. I glare at Garth, Terra, Kori, and Garfield, "Why do you guys hate her so much?"

Garth puts his hands out in a "calming" motion, "We don't hate her. We just don't think…you guys are great together. You're complete opposites and…she doesn't fit in. You should be with someone like…um…"

_Someone like Kori and Terra._

I grimace at my _friends_, "Thanks guys. Really. I had a blast." I think I'm learning some sarcasm from Raven.

I grab my stuff and turn to walk away. They were my _friends_. They didn't have to like my girlfriend, but they did have to accept the fact that I do.

* * *

I found Roy and Raven sitting in the fields. Raven looks…broken. Her knees are to her chest and her eyes are surrounded by the black make-up she usually wears, but she's not crying. Roy's crouching next to her. He's not touching her, but looking at her concerned. I was about to walk out from behind the tree (I was hiding behind) until I hear Raven's voice.

"It's always my fault." She takes a drag from her cigarette. Roy takes one and lights it up too. Sometimes I forget he used to be like Raven.

"It's not _your_ fault. Terra's a bitch." Raven shakes her head, "Nope. Terra just stated the facts. Everything about me…that's why I was hesitant in being serious with him."

"Raven," Roy cautions, "You're not thinking about…?" She glares at him, "No." He sighs in relief, "Okay." She turns away from him, "It would make everything easier if I did, but I don't want to. For once I want to be selfish and think about my happiness."

I just realized that Raven was asking if she was going to break up with me. I'm sighing in relief (inside) now too.

Roy smiles at Raven, "I'm glad that you love him." She chuckles and takes another drag, "I don't tell him enough." Roy takes a drag as well, "That's kinda because you're not used to expressing emotions."

She groans and buries her cigarette in the grass, "Gods. Don't get me started on that. I can't believe…I lost control like that." Roy chuckles and nudges Raven, "Hey. I would've lost control too if I were you." She disagrees, "I'm better than that." Roy kisses her temple, "No, you're just…feeling. Nothing wrong with that."

I don't know if I should come out from my hiding spot. It seems now that she needs Roy more than she needs me. My heart crashes a little when I think about it. She wasn't as close to Roy as she used to be, but even then she looks more comfortable talking to him. I wanted that type of relationship with Raven as well as the one I have with her now. I loved being with Raven, but did it make me such a bad boyfriend because I don't want her to be close to anyone but me?

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Just give the paint a couple minutes to dry, then we can move them out and fly in the signs," I instruct Roy. I look at Roy who's playing with the gauze on his hand. I pat his back, "You think you can fly in the signs?" He shrugs, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

I smirk knowingly, "Roy, how did you hurt your hand?" I feel realization come off of him. He looks around before smiling at me, "Is there really any point in lying?" I put my hands up and shrug. He joins me by the fly system. Once I call it out, everyone moves out of the way and I fly in the signs.

"Okay, I'm going to go paint this side red, and you're going to tell me why you faked breaking your hand." Roy chuckles sarcastically and takes a paintbrush. I start working on the sides as he begins to paint the base yellow. Roy looks at me, and I shrug, "I'm waiting for you to spill." Roy stops painting, "I…I guess I'm tired of football."

I raise my eyebrow at him, "Please don't tell me you're going to-" "That wasn't my first thought, but…I've been really interested in archery now. There isn't a archery team here at school, but…I saw one at that community center we used to swim at when we were kids." I shrug not seeing a problem, "So why don't you go? I hear Oliver Queen was doing private classes."

He puts the paintbrush down and sits on the stage. I join him, wiping some of the red paint on my old bowling shirt, "You're… worried that your friends are going to isolate you." He looks at me not showing his emotions, but I could still feel them come off him. He runs his clean hand through his hair, "Something like that. After…after I saw what happened with _you_ today, I just realize…how shallow my life really has been." I nudge him so he's forced to look at me, "The fact that you have to question what you're friends think should tell you that maybe they're not really your friends."

I hand him the red paintbrush, "And…you always know you have me, Toni, Jax, and Zane. They won't say it out loud, but they miss you." He smiles and gives me the other paintbrush.

* * *

"Okay guys, rehearsals are over for today. You can all pack up and go home!" calls Mr. Chaney.

I grab my bag, but as I'm walking, I run into something. I look up, "Sorry…Malchoir."

He smirks down at me, "I remember that you wore that shirt the first time we went on a date." I raise my eyebrow at him, "I'm not going to throw my clothes out because I wore them when we dated."

He crosses his arms over his chest, "Can I just…ask you one question?" I let out an irritated exhalation and gesture for him to continue. He looks at me, for once not as a joke, "Does Dick know? About _why_ we broke up?" I narrow my eyes at him, "I'm surprised that _you're_ the one that mentioned something like that."

Malchoir shakes his head at me, "It was an _accident_." I am fighting the temptation to slap him, "Burning my skin because I was talking to other guys is not an accident. And cutting my leg until I'm bleeding and unconscious was not an accident either. You were lucky I didn't tell the police." That time was the same as when I quit my cult. I didn't need clueless officers that wouldn't take me seriously on my back.

Malchoir glares and I feel anger radiating off of him, "I loved you. I gave you attention and care." I back away but keep my face straight, "Only when we weren't fighting or when we were in public. I was just some bitch you could play around with. And if it wasn't me, then you were going to hurt someone else."

"Raven…are you ready to go?" Oh, shit.

I turn around and Richard is standing with his bag. I look at him, "Yes." Malchoir grabs my hand, "We weren't done talking." I growl and dig my nails into his palm forcing him to let go, "Yes we are."

* * *

We're sitting in the car, in front of my repair shop. Neither of us has decided to get out yet.

"How…how much of that did you hear?" I ask Richard, cautiously.

"Just the part about him saying he loved you." I turn to him and see that he's just staring at his hands. I bite my lower lip, "I…I want you to understand something." He looks back up at me and I take his hands, "I have a lot of secrets, I admit that. But…I do want to try to be more open with you. And…I want to tell you all of these things. I'm not telling you _not_ because I don't trust you or anything like that, I do. But I can't do it all at once. I have to spread it out." He nods in understanding and says, "Just…tell me about Malchoir."

"We dated for about a month. Malchoir and I had the same tastes in music and books and things like that. . I knew that he was really _using_ me to show that he could, but I guess his feelings got stronger. After about 20 days of our relationship, I saw the real him. He…he was crazy jealous and insanely possessive. He got mad and would…abuse me whenever my attention wasn't on him. He…is the reason I have some burned patches on my skin. When I broke up with him…he got upset and came at me with a knife and cut my leg. I was so scared that…my powers got out of control and…I created a force field around myself and blew him away. He got a concussion, and I called the ambulance for him. When he woke up, I found out that he lost some of his memory, so I figured he forgot he abused me."

Just as I finish telling my story, I feel a familiar pair of lips on mine. My eyes are in shock for a few seconds, until I close them. I don't feel his tongue, but I taste the possessiveness and the love in his lips. I was on cloud 9.

He pulls away, "No one, not even half-demon girls, deserves that. I'm sorry that you have to call that asswipe your ex." I rub his chest lovingly, "But I get to call you my boyfriend." He puts my forehead on his, "I would never hurt you like that. I might screw-up something else but I would never abuse you like that." I nod, "I know, Richard. I don't doubt that."

* * *

**I wanted this to have some sort of a happy ending so I put that as the ending. Sorry this one was so short.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the next chapter; I really hope that you enjoy it! Ignoring the errors might help.**

**I also have the tendency to mix up numbers, so if I got the year wrong and you remember you can hound me later…**

**Song Used: Family Tree by Matthew West**

* * *

_This is not your destiny  
Yesterday does not define you  
No, this is not your legacy  
This is not your meant to be  
I can break the chains that bind you_

* * *

_**Richard**_

"Richard?" I turn to Bruce's husky voice. The man was like my father so I was always cautious to disagree with him. Based on the look on his face, an argument is going to start and will have Alfred playing with the blender (to tune us out, if that wasn't obvious).

"Yes, Bruce?" I never called him 'Dad'. It doesn't sound normal to me and he didn't want to feel old.

"What's this I hear about you dating Raven Roth?" What amazes me the most was the fact that he doesn't emphasize her name. Most people I tell say it with disgust, which bothers me to an extreme.

I shrug casually, "I've been dating her, what's the big deal?" Bruce's expression doesn't change, and I like it that way. He exhales, "Why am I hearing this from Jason instead of you?"

_Son of a bitch!_

"It's not really Jason's business, but…I was waiting to tell you." Bruce crosses his arms over his chest, "And why is that?" I play with my fingers, "You know? Raven…has a reputation?" Bruce rolls his eyes, "Yes, because I'm so into the gossip. I knew her mother…she was a friend."

I decide not to question that, but I did have one question, "Is that all?" Bruce looks at his watch, "Invite her over to dinner tomorrow."

My eyes go wide in disbelief. After the lunch fiasco, I didn't know if Raven could handle another type of those meals. I mean, Bruce was 100 times better about accepting people but still, getting her to agree would be like getting goats to stop eating everything.

"Why do I have to exactly?"

Bruce chuckles, "I want to meet the girl you've been dating for over a year…in secret."

I'm going to kill Jason Todd.

* * *

_**Raven**_

I'm going to kill Jason Todd.

"I'm so sorry, Rae. It was an accident!" I glare at the kid, "Spilling grape juice on my _Frankenweenie_ shirt was an accident? What are we, 5?" He chuckles at my snarky comment but is silenced when I look at him. He keeps staring at something on my shirt.

His eyes wander…above the dog, Sparky's, ears. Where you can see my…

"My eyes are up here, you pervert!"

Jason keeps laughing, "I'm sorry! I tried to get your attention, but you kept ignoring me. I wasn't really planning on running into you! Calm down, woman!" I scowl at him, "Never tell someone who learned how to use a gun at the age of 10 to calm down! No better yet, never tell a _woman_ to calm down. Of course that is if you want me to chop off your balls."

I take the napkins from his hand, "So what is it that you wanted to tell me oh-so badly?" I wipe at Sparky's eye. Poor guy covered in grape juice.

"I actually wanted to _ask_ you about Roy." My ears perked up and I stop rubbing at my t-shirt, "What about Roy?" Jason leans in, "He's quitting football." I narrow my eyes at him, "He told me he didn't like football, so really it's not anybody's business. Why the hell does it matter to you?" Jason crosses his arms over his chest, "Because with one member short, and the championships coming up, they won't be able to play. Richard was…looking forward to that scholarship."

My eyes widen in realization, "Oh my god, are you saying you _care_ about your adopted brother?" He growls at me, "No! That's not why…if Richard doesn't go to college, I don't get the big room!" I roll my eyes. I'm grateful to being an empath and knowing the truth.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He shrugs, "He's your best friend." I groan at the second Wayne child, "I'm not talking Roy into joining the team again." Jason puts his hands up, "Don't you care about Richard?" I point my index finger, "Do _not_ play that card. I'm not choosing between Richard and Roy. If Richard has a problem, he can ask me myself."

Jason stops looking at my eyes, "You missed a spot." He takes his napkin, moves my jean jacket, and wipes at my collarbone.

"Ech em."

We both turn to see Wally and Richard (why is Wally always with Richard when I'm with Jason?) staring at us. I slap Jason's hands away, "Thank you…sorta." He smirks at me, "We'll talk when you come over."

I raise my eyebrow then look at Richard. His eyes are narrowed, "Why was _his_ hand wiping-" I interrupt, "He spilled grape juice on my shirt and was helping me out, no need to get testy." I kiss his cheek, and Wally leaves to find Artemis.

"What did Jason mean when he said 'when I come over'?" Richard moves his hands so they are now resting on the belt of my skirt, "Bruce…wants you over." I raise my eyebrow, but Richard silently answers, "Jason told him."

I clench my eyes shut in frustration, "And…I have to go?" I open my eyes to a sorry looking Richard Grayson. I move his hands from my waist, "Why? I never make you meet my parents?"

"That's because you're mom's gone and you're dad resides in hell." I pucker my lips, "Cheap shot." He pouts, "Please, for me." I close my eyes silently thinking, "Fine. But you can't use that excuse for another year."

He wraps his arms around me once again, "We're going to be together for another year?" I roll my eyes, "No, at dinner I'm going to embarrass you and tell Bruce how I'm leaving you for Toni."

"That's funny and scary."

I put my hands on his neck, "Why? I'd make a pretty good lesbian." Richard rolls his eyes at me, "Yeah I admit that would be hot…but I prefer if you didn't leave me…for anybody." I roll my eyes at him, "Very cute, Boy Blunder."

* * *

"Raven, you don't mind right?" I laugh at Victor, "It's fine! Go on your date!"

"This won't affect my paycheck?" Victor was working extra hours to pay for a diamond necklace for Karen. I smirk, "No it won't. Just go!"

He kisses my cheek, "I'll tell her you said 'hello'."

As soon as Victor leaves, I hear Roy come into the garage. I look up at him, "Heard you quit?" Roy keeps smiling ear to ear, "Yep! And I signed up with lessons with Oliver Queen. Monday through Thursday after school." I raise my palm and he slaps it in a high five.

"I also brought wood for tonight."

I smile at him, "You remembered? And you're coming?" He shrugs, "I meant to ask if you were." I can't help but smile, "Just because I'm having dinner with my boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm going to miss tonight."

What Roy was referring to was this annual bond fire for Zane, Toni, Jax, Roy, and me. We would just sit around a campfire on top of a cliff and just relax.

Roy smiles genuinely, "I missed the other get-togethers. I miss you guys." I nod in agreement, "I told you they missed you too. Of course I did too, I like seeing this Roy. Not high school jock Roy."

He tapped his nails against the window of the car I was repairing, "Richard told me they're one member short. And scouts were coming next game too." I nod and Roy hands me a wrench, "I know. Jason tried to talk me into getting you back on the team." Wiping at my forehead I look at up at a confused Roy, "Why would Jason want me back on the team?" I shake my head, "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Rae…?" He scolds. I sigh, "He wants Richard to get a scholarship." He raises my eyebrow at me handing me a rag, "Aww…the classic tale of friend or boyfriend. I'm surprised you didn't talk to me about this." I shrug my shoulders, "Richard and I don't meddle in each other's futures."

Roy's silent for a moment. Then he lets out a chuckle, "He doesn't know you don't plan on going to college." I sigh accidentally inhaling she smell of fuel, "I'm not really even planning on finishing junior year." Roy puts his hand on mine, "It's not going to happen. You have enough self-control with your emotions and everything. "

I smile politely when I hear the door open. We share a confused look. He let go of my hand and looked up. "H-hi…Ms. Roth."

_Oh my god_.

I went to look up, but ended up hitting my head against the hood of the car, "Ow! Dammit!"

I rub the back of my head to see a woman with short brown hair that reminded me of Madame Red from the Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) manga. She was only a few inches taller than me and had pale skin like me.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

_**Richard**_

"Is Raven normally late?" Bruce asks me as Alfred is putting the dishes in the middle of the table. I tap my fingers against my thigh anxiously, "No. I'm…a little worried."

_Ding Dong!_ Oh thank god!

I hear Alfred open the door, "Hello! You must be Miss Raven." I hear Raven's familiar laugh, "I'd prefer if you didn't call me 'Miss'. 'Raven' is just fine."

"Of course Mi-Raven." She laughs, "Thanks."

Raven walks in wearing a white and black gothic Lolita dress (the only reason I know is because I looked at the tag when I…anyway not important) and her combat boots.

I stand up and she kisses my cheek, "I'm sorry I'm late. Victor left early and it took me a while to…close the shop." I chuckle and kiss her cheek, "It's fine."

I lead her to Bruce and they shake hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne. Bruce talks highly and a lot about you." Bruce chuckles, "I wish I could say the same." She shrugs, "Ah…I prefer it that way. Richard has that problem with his foot always reaching his mouth."

Bruce chuckles harder, "I know what you mean…I remember this one time when he was little and I took him to the-"

"Okay! How about we sit down before the food gets cold? Alfred makes the best ham. And he even got you your favorite herbal tea." Raven smiled politely and sat down when I pulled the chair out for her.

* * *

The dinner was progressing perfectly fine. Bruce and Raven would talk about some high-class story in the news, and Raven would make everyone laugh when she would make witty comments towards Jason or me.

"So Raven, why do you own that repair shop?" Bruce asks. I know he's being polite, but I'm afraid something's going to tick one of them off. Raven is really good at hiding what she's feeling, "It helps me pay for the mortgage on my house." It sounds so natural that I begin to wonder how many times she's lied like that. Her house was so on her own that I never knew what she did with that money.

"You live alone?" Bruce asks conveying no sense of if he was angry or impressed. She shrugs and picks at her ham, "I own the house, but occasionally my best friend Toni stays. She doesn't like me being all alone in a house." She actually was telling the truth when she said that. (There are some times when she accidentally walked in on us.)

"Yeah…Raven prefers to be isolated. Sometimes she'll even kick me out just to read at home alone," I interject hoping to make Raven look better.

"Do you keep in contact with your parents?" I grasp Raven's hand from underneath the table when this sensitive subject is mentioned. But she puts on a brave face and fakes a smile (I'm one of the few people who could tell). Bruce understood and smiles, politely changes the subject.

Over the entire time, I noticed that Raven seemed distracted. When we're finished, I see her staring out the window. Noticing that neither Jason or Bruce were around, I wrap my arms around her waist and lean my chin on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She turns around in my arms and looks at me, "Why are you asking?" I sigh and move her hair out of her eyes, "I've dated you for a year, and I can tell when you're upset. Lay it on me, Rae."

She bites her red lip, "I don't want it to ruin tonight. And Bruce isn't judgmental, and I like that. Tonight's actually going well." I took a deep breath and kissed her forehead, "I want you to show a real smile today."

* * *

_**Raven**_

I sigh knowing there's no way to avoid it. I take his hand and lead him so we're sitting together on the couch.

He pulls me close and says, "You can tell me what's bothering you."

I close my eyes, "My mom is back." Richard's eyes go wide, "What?"

* * *

_Arella opens her arms to me., "Raven…wow look at how you've grown!" I growl at the woman in front of me, "You wouldn't have to look that much if you were actually there."_

_Arella lowers her arms and claps her hands together. "Roy I'd feel comfortable if it was just me and Raven." Roy nods politely and exits, causing me to internally beat myself up for not begging him to stay._

"_Raven…I know you're mad." I laugh sarcastically, "'Mad' is the understatement."_

"_I had my reasons!" _

"_Obviously those reasons were more important than protecting your daughter from the alcoholic asshole you married."_

_Her eyes narrow, "It was better for you." I accidentally hit the wrench against my thigh, but it doesn't bother me at the moment, "Did you think I get some sick, sadistic pleasure from the pain of knowing my mother left me?"_

"_Raven…you don't understand-"_

"_You're damn right I don't. Because I thought you loved me! I thought you cared about me! I thought you promised you would always be there for me. I was 9 when you left! Paul began drinking and you left me with him! He abused me every time he had a bottle of vodka. You don't know that I cried myself to sleep every night because I knew that I could call out for you as much as I wanted to but you would never come back!"_

_Arella is silent, her eyes pleading me to stop. Believe me I was just getting started._

"_Kids made fun of me- hell they still do- because you left. They made fun of me because my step-daddy was a drinker. So I ran away. I ran away and the cult of Trigon worshipers took me in. it weren't for the monks at the Azarathian temple, I would've done the ritual early. I stopped being so weak, and picked myself back up. I quit the cult, I ran from dad, and I found my own home where I'm actually safe."_

_The windows of the garage begin to break. She takes my greasy hands in hers, "Raven I came back because I realized my mistake. I'm here to make it up to you. I'm here to be a good mom." _

_I immediately remove my hands, "It's too late. A good mom never would have left me with that asshole, who is in prison now in case you care. You left for 8 years, why didn't you just stay away?"_

_Arella is in pure shock and I don't care about the tears forming in her eyes. Out of all the 8 years she left, that was only half of one year of my anger._

"_Every moment I was gone," Arella says hesitatingly, "I thought about you. I kept wondering what you looked like or how much you've grown. It hurt to know that I wouldn't be able to be a part of your life or your future."_

_I scoff at her, "Thanks to you, dad, hell even Paul, I have no future. So please get the hell out of my life while I'm still enjoying most of it."_

_One of the windows finally breaks and Arella runs out in tears. I checked my watch when I heard the door close. _

_Damn, Richard's going to be mad if I'm late._

* * *

"I didn't know she left you when you were 9."

I look at Richard, my vision slightly blurred by tears, "Well I just told you she left when I was young. Her leaving led to Paul's drinking. I mean…Paul drank before, but…normally it was just a few beers, so it wasn't that bad."

"I'm sorry, Raven, and I wish there was more I could tell you." I feel in need of a cigarette but Bruce Wayne would probably frown upon it, "It's okay. I actually prefer that you're not bullshitting by saying 'everything's gonna be okay'."

He wraps his arms around me, "Is there anything I can do? Anything that'll make you feel better?"

I look up at him, "There is one thing. I don't know if Bruce will let you stay out that late though."

* * *

"Hey look! There's Rae-Rae…Whoa what's with the dress, pretty lady?" Zane greets. I hug him, "You guys mind that I brought someone?"

Richard pops up behind me with the leftover cake from dinner. "I brought deserts to bribe you guys with!" he says causing Jax and Toni to laugh.

Roy came back and put more wood into the fire, "You're mom told me, before she left, that she was staying at your old house…in case you look for her."

I feel Richard gaze at me. I groan, "Screw it. Where's the tequila?"

Jax hands me the bottle, and with ease, I tear off the cork and just start chugging for a little. Toni wraps her arms around me, "You okay?"

I shake my head, "Nope. But I will be once I lose all consciousness and begin revealing all your secrets." Jax laughs, "Or you could go streaking…"

We all laugh when he's hit by a flying piece of a tree (which is wrapped in my black magic). Roy takes his beer and sips, "God, when did life get this complicated?"

"Says the human!" blurts Zane. I'm starting to believe he's already drunk. Jax throws me a pack of cigarettes and I light one up, handing Richard the bottle of tequila (it's better if the two don't mix).

Toni turns to my boyfriend, who's opening a can of beer, "So Dick, what does Mr. Perfect do in his free time?"

Richard gulps the beer, "I'm hardly perfect." Zane begins hysterically laughing, "And I'm not undead."

Toni giggles at Zane, "He's a cute one, eh?" I lean on my boyfriend's shoulder and he leans his head on mine after sipping his beer. "Seriously," Jax asks, "How the hell do you and your friends smile with there pearly white teeth everyday?"

* * *

_**Richard**_

That's something I've always wondered on my own as well. I sigh and put my can of beer down, "Honestly I don't know."

Jax raises his eyebrow, "You guys not that close?" I shrug, "I'm close with…some of them. When we hang out…we just talk about…other things, not really each other."

Toni rolls her eyes, "Doesn't sound like they're really your friends then." Roy nods in understanding, "They're great when everyone agrees with them, but when you have your own opinion…they turn back on you."

Raven buries her cigarette in the grass and takes the bottle of tequila. She gulps it down and hands it to me. I snatch it from her and gulp it down as well, actually embracing the burning in the back of my throat.

Toni moves over to sit in Roy's lap and kisses his cheek, "All poor baby. People still giving you grief about quitting?" Roy shrugs, "It could be worse."

"Yeah…you could be one of us!" Everyone laughs at Zane's comment. Jax looks at me, "If you can't confide in your friends about the simplest things, then they're not really your friends."

"And Richard, we say this all the time: if you ever need someone, you can come to us." Raven smiles at her best friend and turns kissing me sweetly on my cheek. It's wet and I can smell the alcohol but the act alone is kind.

She takes her bottle and raises it in a toast, "I would just like to say that…I'm glad you guys are my friends. We may be a bunched up group of misfits, but hey…we know how to enjoy life."

Toni raises her bottle, "Carpe Diem, baby." We all raise our glasses and drink.

I take in my surroundings slowly. Jax is smoking a cigarette and laughing at Roy who's telling a story whilst chugging a beer. Zane is stumbling to get up so he can pee and Toni is trying to help him, but he keeps pulling them both down. And Raven is just leaning against me drinking her bottle of tequila and occasionally kissing me.

I notice that sure Raven and her friends weren't the most popular or the nicest people at school, but they looked like they were the closest (to each other) and like they had the most fun. They were always laughing and smiling not caring about what everyone thought. They were…real. They were more real than my friends. Not every person in our group, but more real as a whole.

"Richard?"

I look at Raven. I can tell she's sober and she's worried about me. I give her a genuine smile and kiss her. I taste the remains of tequila on her teeth, but she still tastes like Raven.

She pulls away and asks, "What was that for, baby?"

I chuckle, "Thank you for bringing me here. I'm…I'm having fun. Not like I have in a long time." She chuckles and chastely kisses my cheek, "Thank you for coming. I'm feeling better as well."

We're about to kiss again, until Raven hears something. I hold her chin so she looks at me, "Baby, what's wrong?"

She stands up ignoring me. Zane and Toni get back and see Raven looking past the cliff, "Rae, what's wrong?" Jax and Roy stop laughing to see a worried Raven as well.

Raven moves from where we're sitting and walks to the edge of the cliff. I get up, "Rae, is there something wrong?"

She turns around to say something…until I hear a fast whooshing sound.

Raven's standing there… with an arrow sticking out of the middle of her chest and blood is slowly beginning to ooze on the front of her dress.

"Raven!" we all yell as she's about to fall backwards off the cliff.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I know the ending has nothing to do with the song I picked, but I'm not going to pick 2 separate songs just to make them relate. Plus, friendship can mean family!**

**Also, Raven and Arella kept the last name Roth…I didn't feel like coming up with a last name for Paul.**

**Please Read and Review as well!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's the next chapter, and I hope everyone liked the ending to the last one. Please ignore my errors and just enjoy (I don't know why but I love reading fanfiction at night because no one bothers me when I read)**

**Song Used: Great Love by Flyleaf**

* * *

_Great love setting the world on fire  
I am in awe of who you are  
And it's your love I'm living for  
Great love filling me up inside  
You are the one I'm looking for  
And I am yours forevermore_

* * *

_**Richard**_

Why can't Raven ever catch a break? It's like everywhere I look, someone is trying to stab her or hurt her (no matter if it's with a giant sword or even with a number 2 pencil).

Of course that's not the first thought that comes to mind when my girlfriend is almost falling off a cliff with an arrow sticking out of her chest.

"Raven!" Toni and I call out simultaneously.

Zane instantaneously sobers up, "Toni, sky, now!" Toni tears her eyes away from Raven and transforms into a bird (I wasn't aware demons could do that) and begins looking for the attacker. "Jax, go with her! Roy, Dick, help me get Raven!" orders Zane.

As Raven's other foot is loses touch with the ground, Roy and I run to her. I find it somewhat convenient that her hands are reaching towards us as she's falling. If I have the time, I'll congratulate her for nearly falling off the cliff and looking graceful whilst doing so.

Roy dives and grabs both of Raven's hands to prevent gravity from pulling her towards…an ocean with big boulders in it. Sadly, gravity won't let go because Roy begins falling with her, and he probably would've kept falling had I not grabbed his legs.

I momentarily look at Zane. He's kneeling on one knee and putting his hand on the ground, like a knight in front of a queen. I don't know why he's just kneeling there until I see tree branches beginning to grow and reach for Raven.

"Let go, Roy."

Roy looks at Zane wide eyed, "Are you insane? She'll fall!" "Exactly," Zane says looking up at us, "And I'll catch her." I notice how his eyes are pure green and slightly glowing. I look at Roy who shares the same worried look. He exhales and obeys…letting go of her arms.

After Roy lets go, I pull him over so he's not falling and run over to the edge. I see Raven nesting in the arms of tree branches, safe and without scratches. I look over at Zane whose eyes are towards me but not looking at me. His eyes turn to a green reminding me of the leaves on the branches. He clenches the dirt beneath him causing the branches to place Raven neatly on a patch of grass.

As I run to her side, I hear Roy say, "Are you sure you guys are demons and not just a bunch of fairies?"

Zane grimaces at him, "Keep in mind: it's not hard to turn something good into something evil."

I turn back to Raven. Her bottom lip is trembling and her eyes are clamped closed in pain. I run one hand through her hair and reach for the arrow with the other. My finger brushes the end and she whimpers. I kiss her forehead, "I know, baby. I know it hurts, but it'll feel better once I get it out."

"That's not…what a girl…wants to hear." I shake my head, "Raven, now is a terrible time for jokes."

I move my hand from her hair and grab her hand, "This is going to hurt, okay?" She nods, "Just do it." I grip the base of the arrow, and pull it out, ignoring the sounds of Raven's cries.

Once I pull the entire thing out, I hear Raven gasp and turn over. I unbutton her dress to look at the wound. Just above her bra is a cut that is healing on it's own, healing yes, but very slowly. I look at Zane, "Is she going to be okay?" He stares at Raven's pained face, "I…I don't know. She should be healed by now."

Zane takes out a pair of leather gloves (similar to Raven's) and covers his bare hands. He grabs the arrow and begins to study it. His eyes go wide in some inward realization.

We hear the rustling of trees and turn around to see Toni, transforming into her human self and Jax (who was running right behind her) catching up. "Is Raven okay?" asks a worried Toni. Honestly, I've never seen Toni like this. I've only ever seen her angry, smug, or happy. This worried Toni scared me.

Raven groans and puts her hand over her chest. Zane shows them the arrow and mutters something in a foreign language. Raven must've heard because her eyes go wide. She gets up and leans on a tree. I began to walk over to comfort her, but she yells, "No! Get him and Roy away from me!" I notice that her eyes are that narrowed red way again, and that terrifies me.

Jax pushes Roy and me behind him. From over his shoulder, I see Raven leaning against that tree and she's clutching her head. Toni puts her arms around her shoulder, "Raven…sshh deep breath." Raven shakes her head, "No…that arrow…it's…it belongs to Xavier." Zane nods, "I know, here." He hands her a thermos. She looks up, "I told you I'm not-" He abruptly cuts her off, "It's animal, not human."

She nods and takes a deep breath before chugging the contents of the thermos. I'm starting to believe my girlfriend isn't a demon but a vampire (although vampires can be considered demons from some aspects).

I ask Jax about the whole thermos. Jax says, "The soul can be mixed within either flesh or blood. Raven's drinking an animal's soul."

I think Roy was trying to lighten the mood when he says, "So you're not fairies, but higher class vampires." Jax tries to hide his smirk, "There are other ways…to consume a soul. It can be hard to believe that drinking blood is not the most gruesome way." I don't even want to know the other ways.

"Did you find anything?" Raven asks in between gulps. Jax looks at Toni before answering, "One of Xavier's men. Before we could talk to him, he got shot in teh head."

Raven wipes at her lips when she's done, "Xavier's determined." I move from Jax noting that it's safer. "Why would Xavier do that?" Zane chuckles at Raven, "You haven't told him yet." She nods and looks at me when she says, "I wanted him to be ready, to be more familiar."

I cross my arms over my chest, "I've handled the other things. Give me a chance to handle…whatever this is." She sighs and hands the thermos to Toni, "This is the ritual."

"What?"

She walks up to me, slowly and hesitantly, "The ritual…is for me to obtain true demon powers by drinking and killing the demon soul. Then…I can open the portal that separates demons from humans and control the human race and the demon race. Still think you can handle it?"

"What does Xavier shooting you with an arrow have to do with it?"

"Xavier used a substance on the arrow that will take parts of a demon's soul when it enters a demon's blood system. His goal…was to have me take a soul because I was penetrated by that arrow. An animal's soul is effective and works just as well as a human's soul might, but it doesn't complete the ritual."

She's only a foot away from me, "There are many loopholes around this ritual, but I'm running out of them. Please…please don't…" I don't listen to what she has to say because it's muffled when I pull her close to me, closing the distance. I kiss her head, "Thank you for finally telling me." She rubs my back, "It…it gets harder from here."

"I know. And I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

"Cliché."

"She hasn't scared you off yet? Dick, you have guts," comments Zane. I shrug and place a kiss on Raven's forehead, comfortingly, "Not many boyfriends get to say their girlfriends are demons sent to destroy the earth. Forgive me for feeling a little special!"

* * *

"I don't deserve you," she tells me as I'm leaving her car. I called Bruce and told him he was going to stay with her overnight, which surprised me that Bruce was allowing it.

"Now why would you say that?" She can't help but smirk at my smug face, "Because…after all of this, you still want to stay with me." I put my arm around her shoulders, "Well you smell good and you're nice…most of the time. Not to mention I kissed another girl."

She rolls her eyes, "It was just a kiss. It's not like you slept with her." I bury my nose into her dark hair, "I know…but it would kill me if you kissed some other guy." I can't help but feel her warmth every time my finger grazes her skin. She kisses my cheek, "You know that's not going to happen."

I kiss her scalp once more as we're walking towards the door. I notice…the light in her living room is on. Who was stupid enough to break in to _her _home?

"Should I go first or…" She ignores me and takes out a switchblade knife from her pocket. She looks at my wide-eyed face when I say, "You need to get your own HBO series or something." She rolls her eyes at me and proceeds to the door.

"Okay. Who do you think you are-" She stop yelling at whoever decided to break in.

I hear a muffled voice from the living room "Hi, Raven."

When I begin walking in, I hear Raven ask (loudly), "What the hell do you think you're doing breaking into my home?"

I've never met her mom before. And I want Raven to be calm when she introduces us. I put my hands on her shoulder, "Babe…" She glares at me, "Don't tell a demon to calm down." She turns back to her mom, "Do I have to repeat my question again? I think I can _with_ more volume."

Raven looks like a spitting image of her mother. The only difference is that her mom's hair is short (like some lady Raven showed me in one of her favorite mangas) and she's slightly taller than Raven. Her hair isn't as dark as Raven's and her lips aren't as plump.

"You're door was unlocked." I'm mentally telling Raven "I told you so".

"That doesn't give you the right to break in, _Mom_." Her mother crosses her arms over her chest, "I'm your mother. You are still in my custody."

"It's too late for you to be my mom. And I've had this house for at least 5 years, you don't get to claim it just because I share DNA with you."

Her mom looks straight in my eyes, "Someone needs to watch over you to make sure that you're not staying at home involved in orgies." I think it wouldn't be the least inappropriate if I threw up on Raven's shoes. In fact, I look at Raven and see she might want to do the same thing.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Richard. Neither of us gets involved in orgies. Now…will you please tell me why you're here?"

"I would prefer to have this conversation alone, Raven."

Raven looks at me silently asking me to leave. I nod and kiss her nose, "I'll be in the office." She didn't have enough rooms to make herself a library, so she combined her desk and her bookshelf in one room. And if I told her that I'd wait in her room, in front of her _mom_, one of them was going to kill me and I'm too young to die.

* * *

_**Raven**_

I'm trying to keep my temper in check considering my powers were on high and Richard was upstairs.

Arella asks, "Raven, why can't you accept the fact that I'm here to stay as your mom?"

I sarcastically respond, "I don't know. Maybe because you've been missing for a _while_."

She put her hands on her hips, "Do not talk to me like that, young lady." I roll my eyes, "I'd talk to you with respect if I respected you."

"Raven, you can not blame me for this!"

"If you had left a note or had kept in contact all these years I wouldn't be _this_ mad. Hell, I'd even understand a little. But no, you ditched me like the coward you are."

"I was trying to protect-"

"Yourself! You're not the one with havoc demon powers. It should've been _me _that ran away, that makes more sense! You want to be a good mom? Leave and go back to our old house like you told Roy you would do."

I hear the thumping of someone coming down the stairs. Richard's standing covering his forehead, "Would this be a bad time to go get ice?" I look at him confused. Noticing this he laughs nervously, "A book fell on me and scratched my forehead."

I sigh and say, "If there's no ice in the freezer, check the garage."

I turn back to my mom, "See? You bring out so many emotions that I'm pushing books trying to hit my boyfriend." Arella scratches her chin, "You're dating Bruce Wayne's adopted son." I notice that's more of a statement than a question.

"His first adopted son, what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

She shrugs, "Wow. I've been gone…a long time. I always thought you would've ended up with Zane or Roy, but you're dating…Bruce Wayne's adopted son." I slap my forehead, "What does that have to do with anything?"

She sighs, "You're right; I was sidetracked. You were yelling?"

I'm tempted to hit this woman with a chair. But then I'd have to explain it to the cops and I'd have to get blood out of my carpet, and getting blood out of carpet can be really hard without the right bleach.

"Arella, I don't understand what the hell you want."

I hear Richard re-enter the room, "I…I'll just…um…" I put my hand up, "Don't worry about it, we're almost done."

Arella bites her lower lip, "I…I have been traveling around for so long, but there's not a moment where I didn't think about you. I missed you. And I hated going around seeing all these people with the perfect families. You didn't deserve this life. So I decided to come back. I would help you get a better future. You don't want to be spending your time running a repair shop right? I want you to have a good life with a good education and everything. White picket fence and all."

I feel slightly calmer than I was before. Not because of Arella's semi-confession but because Richard was in the room looking at me with concern. I take a deep breath, "If you wanted that, you shouldn't have left."

She clenches her fist, "I was afraid. I didn't want you to grow up, do the ritual, and hate me."

I thought…for a moment…that I could forgive her. _But I'm not ready yet._

"That's nice of you to want all of those things for _me_. But you left to protect yourself from _me_."

I wipe at some of my tears (that I hadn't realized were even there), "You always told me that I had these powers because I was special. You told me you were proud of me. But no, you lied. You were _afraid_ of me. You were afraid I would get angry."

"No…Raven-"

"Stop lying. You just told me right there that you left because you were afraid of what I'm capable of. You're afraid of your daughter who also happens to be the devil's daughter."

I hear the windows beginning to crack. If I break the foundation of this house, I'm _breaking_ someone else's neck.

"Arella, you need to go. I'm tired of having my boyfriend watch me yell at you."

Arella puts her hands over her mouth. I see tears in her eyes but don't believe them. They're not for me. Everything was for her.

She picks up her jacket, "I thought I could stay with you and we could…bond or reunite…I thought I could be a good mom, I was proud to be your mom."

"Fearing me is relatively close to having shame because of me."

"This wasn't how this was supposed to go," she whispers (more to herself).

I can't help but scoff, "You thought that when I saw you I would just welcome you with open arms? Why would I do that? Because you're my mom? Because you're my _family_? No."

She shakes her head, "I made the mistake of leaving you once, and I'm not going to do that again. I'm not leaving Gotham. I may be gone at our old house, but I'm not leaving your life. Not again."

* * *

The minute I hear her car take off, I feel Richard's arms around me. "You okay?" he asks me with concern. I don't respond. He only squeezes me tighter and kisses my hair whispering sweet nothings. I only stand letting tears flow but you can't hear my crying.

_Am I okay?_

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He shakes his head, "I had no idea, Rae. I never would've guessed that…"

"Please don't talk like that, or about this. Please just…just hold me."

* * *

_**Richard**_

Lying in her bed, with her in my arms, would normally be heaven if she hadn't just been screaming at her mom.

"_You always told me that I had these powers because I was special. You told me you were proud of me. But no, you lied. You were afraid of me. You were afraid I would get angry."_

"_Fearing me is relatively close to having shame because of me."_

I hate that I had to grow up without a mom. But in the days I knew my mom, I'm grateful that she was always with me. Not like Arella.

I kiss Raven's bare shoulder. We didn't have sex, but Raven's magic hurt the radiator so we had to take off some of our clothes to stay warm. I was perfectly fine holding my girlfriend even if she was only clothed in a tank top and a pair of boxers I left over.

She moved her delicate hand over my chest and I pull her closer so her knee brushes my jeans. I kiss her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

She leans her head more underneath my chin, "I've been better."

"Is now a bad time to play jealous boyfriend?" I don't know what brought _that_ on, but I wanted Raven distracted. I see a minor smile in her eyes, though. She plays with my fingers, "Why?"

"Because it bothered me when your mom said she thought you would be with Roy."

Hearing Raven could've been with Zane didn't bother me as much as hearing how she could be dating Roy. Their relationship (in my eyes) was more than best friends but less than an actual relationship. Saying they were like brother and sister wasn't even close.

"I told you there was nothing going on with me and Roy."

"I know. I just want to know why she would say that." I feel Raven sigh against my chest causing chills to pass through my spine. She kisses my neck, "I knew Roy since I was a kid. He would always come over, so he and Arella are close."

I nuzzle my face in her hair, "I just…you guys are really close. Sometimes I want that with you. I mean, you have this relationship with him where…you can just look at each other and understand or you can laugh at something that only you two know."

Why is she laughing? She kisses my collarbone, "I don't understand why you're so jealous of Roy. You know that I love him, but…but I'm in love with you."

I kiss her hoping she can tell how much I love her. Raven was still adjusting to expression of emotions, so it was hard for her to just say the simple things. But every time Raven told me she loved me, I felt my heart warm and my stomach do flip flops (of joy of course).

I pull away and kiss her nose, lightly nibbling, "I know. I love you too."

"Me drowning, the guy shooting me: it's not the end. It may sound cliché, but it's true: it's only the beginning."

_I know_.

* * *

**How was that? If it wasn't clear, because Raven and her friends were supernatural creatures, they did have…gifts. Technically they all have the same gifts, but not everyone excels at the same one or that would be boring.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and ignore the errors.**

**I might make a lot of references to Black Butler, Death Note, or Say I Love You (just some animes I love)**

**Songs Used: The Poet and the Pendulum by Nightwish**

* * *

_Search for beauty, find your shore  
Try to save them all, bleed no more  
You have such oceans within  
In the end, I will always love you_

* * *

_**Richard**_

It had been about 3 weeks since Arella Roth came into Gotham. I didn't think Raven's mom coming to Gotham would have such an effect on her life. Hell I had no idea it would have such an effect on my life.

I don't know if she was embarrassed by that outburst I saw, but Raven was avoiding me.

Every time after practice I would go to get Raven (and take her home), but she keeps saying that she needs to go to work or she's doing defense training with Zane, Jax, or Toni.

It was nice that I could spend time with Wally or with Victor but I felt like she was disappearing. Yeah I see her when I drive her to school, but it wasn't the same. I missed her. I kept wandering how she was holding up with her mom coming in, demon hunters after her, and people wanting her to kill so she can take over the world. It must be a lot for once person.

Doesn't she need a shoulder to cry on? Doesn't she need someone to bring her tea when she's sad? Doesn't she need someone to hold her if she cries about her family? Doesn't she need me?

I really hope that I'm just being paranoid.

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Not bad, Ms. Roth. This will definitely give our musical a nice…glow."

I smile at Mr. Chaney, "Thanks." He pats me on the back, "Too bad Mr. Harper couldn't help you out for these past few days." I shrug nonchalantly, "I run my own repair shop, sir. This was cake."

He chuckles, "Well if you keep this up I might have you work on more shows." I chuckle nervously not letting my teacher know I sure as hell I wasn't going to be working on anymore school plays. Obnoxious actors, terrible technology, and excruciating hours just weren't going to cut it for me.

When Mr. Chaney leaves, I begin untangling the Christmas lights that I had hung on the sign. I feel someone put their hands on my waist and mutter, "I will strangle you with this if you do not back off!"

"That's how you talk to your boyfriend?" asks Richard with a chuckle deep in his throat. Letting go of the Christmas lights, I turn around and smile at my boyfriend. His face scrunched up when I say, "You stink, boyfriend."

He moves his hands higher and informs, "Practice was canceled early. The new guy got hit with the ball…somewhere I prefer not to mention." I shake my head and move his hands off my waist (reluctantly), "I have to get to work, babe. Some of us don't always get off early."

"Can't you skip…I haven't seen you in…3 weeks, you know…since your mom came back."

I freeze holding the lights. I shake my head before taping the lights to the sign, "You drive me to school every day." He clicks his tongue across the top of his mouth, "I know but that's like…10 to 15 minutes of the day. Most of the time you just go home with Toni after Musical practice. And once you're done with that, you go back to work at the repair shop."

I move from the stage and begin to work on putting reserved signs on the chair for the actor's families. "I'm sorry, honey," I say as I'm finishing the signs, "But once I'm done with the musical you'll just have to worry about me working at the repair shop."

Richard doesn't see that I'm trying to make a joke. He just stands there taking a deep breath, "I…I just miss you. I kinda want to have my girlfriend back." I stop what I'm doing and look at him, "Is this going to be a _Friends_ episode where we go on a break and you cheat on me or something?"

He rubs the side of his arms, "No, of course not. I just…I wish we could spend more time together."

I open my mouth to respond before I hear, "Hey Rae. You need help with that?" Richard and I turn towards Elijah Aarons, an actor at the musical. He was one of the few people who wasn't an ass.

"Hey Eli," I say faking a smile, "You mind putting these on the other side?" He chuckles and grabs the signs, "Okay, I'll try not to trip over the extension chords _this_ time." We both laugh at the inside joke. When Eli walks away, Richard looks at me funny. I chuckle, "It's an inside joke…he fell…I fell…we had a big laugh."

Eli comes back and says to me, "I'm being serious when I tell you I almost tripped on the extension chords." I can't help but laugh, "You should try this thing where you occasionally look down at where you're going when you walk." He shrugs, "But then I won't get to see your pretty face." I'm about to respond until I hear Mr. Chaney call him over. We share a small laugh. He pats me on the back, "We'll hang later."

"Ech em." I look back at Richard. He doesn't look very happy.

* * *

_**Richard**_

What the hell? Was Raven just flirting with _some_ guy right in front of me? It's bad enough I have to worry about her getting closer to Roy, Jason flirting with her, or Malchoir trying to get her back.

"Who was that?" I question trying to hide in my anger and jealousy (but most likely she already knew I was jealous). She shrugs, "Just Eli. He's one of the supporting actors." I click the top of my mouth with the tongue, "And how come I never heard of him?" She puts her hand on her hip, "Because we're just friends."

"You seem to have a _lot_ of guy friends." I can tell through her eyes that she's debating whether to yell at me or just to comfort me. I think I've done this enough times where she goes with the first option.

"I only hung out with Eli during practice and this one time at this book convention." My eyes go wide, "He took you to a book convention?" Man this guy sounds like he can kiss ass.

"It's no big deal, Richard. They were just selling old books, and he was barely even there with me. Why are you always this jealous?"

"I can't help it! You could…I don't know be a little less beautiful." She raises her eyebrows and grimaces, "I don't know if I should be flattered or more angry." I bite my lower lip, "Excuse me if I'm tired of watching guys hit on you every now and then."

"Then, here's a thought, stop watching it." I scowl and put my hands to my side, "I can't help it when it's all the time." She crosses her arms over her chest, "How do you think I feel whenever you're with your friends? I don't hang out with my cheerleader ex-girlfriend and her slutty best friend."

"Yeah you're right, I don't have a reason to be angry. It's just that I barely get to hang out with my girlfriend now and she's been at practice almost every day doing god knows what. You have any other boyfriends who work here?"

Her mouth gapes open, "Are you accusing me of cheating on you?" I can't help but let out some anger, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were. You put out before our first date."

Raven's eyes go wide, "Excuse me?" She clenches her fists on her side, "I can't really talk about this now. I have to get to work, _Dick_." I lick my bottom lip, "Big surprise."

* * *

"I can not believe her!" I complain to Wally. We're just sitting outside the school and I'm chugging on his secret stash of beer.

Wally pats my back, but I shake my head, "She acts like…like I'm supposed to be okay with her being friends with _all_ these guys!" He chuckles, "I'm actually kinda on her side though, Dick. You're overreacting. And you're an ass for calling her easy."

"I'm just…I don't know, possessive. It's just annoying as hell seeing her be so…nonchalant with these other guys…and she doesn't know what she does to me! I don't always go flirting with every girl I pass by."

Wally nudges me, "Raven doesn't do it intentionally. And she also has another point: you always do hang out with Kori and Terra. She has some rights as well. She's just better at hiding it then you are."

"How can you be on her side?" I ask feeling slightly tipsy, "I thought it was Bros before Hoes!" He looks at me confused, "Are you calling your girlfriend a hoe?"

I stand up, "How dare you call my girlfriend a hoe!" He gets up too, "I think the alcohol's getting to you, man." I point my finger at Wally (I think), "She is not a hoe! She is the sweetest and hottest girl ever, do _not_ insult her like that!"

I'm walking forward…I think… but don't stop until I hear Wally scream, "Dick look out!"

* * *

_**Raven**_

"So that was your boyfriend?" asks Eli. I want to smile but I remember I'm mad at him, "I'm surprised you didn't know that. He kinda announced it in front of everyone a while ago."

"He looked nice. I'm just saying that based on the glare he kept giving me." I chuckle, "He's possessive…and overprotective…and sometimes crazy jealous, but that's only because he cares so much. He loves me…and I love him."

Eli smiles at me, "Sounds like me when I dated Sarah a couple of years ago." I nod at him and begin adjusting the mixing board, "It must be awkward seeing her make out with _my_ ex-boyfriend for the musical." He shrugs, "I'm over it. I dumped her for a reason."

I'm about to change the volume of the microphones when I hear my cellphone ringing _Cage on the Ground_ by Flyleaf. I hold up my index and grab my phone, "Hello?"

"Raven!" I raise my eyebrows, "Wally?" He pants, "Come to the hospital, now!"

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"It's Dick. He got hit by a car!"

"What?!" I say a little too loudly. Wally puffs over the phone, "Raven please just come here. I already called Bruce Wayne, and I'm sure Dick's going to want to see you when he wakes up."

"O-Okay…Just-just give me a minute to tell Mr. Chaney."

I hang up my phone, "I-I have to go…I have to…I need to…"

Eli puts his hand on my shoulders and sits me down in front of the booth, "Hey…hey calm down! Raven you need to calm down."

"Dick…Dick is…he's at the hospital…he's just…he got hit…"

"Raven you need to calm down. Relax, okay? I'll tell Mr. Chaney and I'll drive you to the hospital…"

I shake my head and begin hyperventilating again, "No…I have my car…I can…I can…"

"You're too panicked to be driving," says a calm Eli, "You're in no state to be driving. Give me your keys and I'll take you."

"Okay…Okay I guess…"

* * *

Staring at my boyfriend, Gotham's golden boy, all bandaged and broken was so overwhelming. I can't believe this happened to him. Richard didn't deserve this.

Richard…was so sweet and caring. He was always worried about me. And yeah he could be a little possessive at times but it was flattering…because no one really cared for me like that.

"Raven…are you okay?" I look at Bruce, "No. How bad…how bad is it?" He rubs his chin, "It's not as bad as it looks actually. The car hit him and he broke his arm. The doctor said he's unconscious because he hit his head when the car hit him."

"His alcohol level was higher than the normal rate…" Bruce's voice trails off. I pinch the bridge of my nose, "I can't believe this happened…we…we had a fight…and I…we…he…"

Bruce envelops me in his arms, "It's okay. He's going to wake up and you'll both be able to walk out happily."

I move myself from his arms, "Thank you, Mr. Wayne. It's good Richard has a father like you…when he doesn't have his real one with him." Bruce smirks at me, "He must really love you if he told you that. And you can just call me Bruce."

"Okay…Bruce…thank you for being supportive."

"No problem, Raven. Richard really loves you, and Jason doesn't hate you…you're practically family." I can't help but chuckle, "That's nice…my family is…nothing like this."

* * *

_**Richard**_

"_Someone tell Mr. Wayne! Now! Tell him his son is waking up!"_

Who the hell thought it was a good idea shining a flashlight in my eye.

"Hey kid. How are you feeling?"

"I'm…I'm okay."

"What's your name?" asks the doctor.

"Richard Grayson."

"What day is it?"

"Have you not looked at a calendar?" The doctor chuckles, "He's fine. He's definitely Wayne's kid for sure."

* * *

"Hey there." I turn to Bruce after forcing myself to suck on the spoon with the crummy mashed potatoes.

"Hey Bruce, what happened?"

Bruce chuckles at me, "You got hit by a car…and please don't tell me I have to lecture you about drinking, Dick." It's slowly coming to me: me getting hit by that car, drinking with Wally, fighting with Raven.

Oh my god, Raven!

"Is Raven here?" Bruce smiles at me and moves to the side so I can look out window (why does this hospital have windows in their rooms?). I see Raven cuddling her knees to her chest as her head is rested on her folded jacket. She looks so beautiful, sleeping so peacefully.

"She's said you guys had a fight, and she felt bad. I keep trying to get Jason to take her home, but she is stubborn as hell." I smirk, "That's Raven." She hasn't left in 5 days. Because she was worried about me. I know it wasn't because the chairs in the hospital were more comfortable than her home, her bed was much more comfortable than anything.

"Do you want me to wake her up?" asks Bruce. I shake my head, "No…let her sleep." Bruce smirks, "Good…now about your drinking…"

* * *

I waited patiently for Raven to come in. She's been outside talking to Bruce and Jason and I was anxiously waiting, forcing me to swallow that horrible thing called hospital food.

"Dick?" I look up to Raven's face. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was slightly in disarray. She was still wearing that white t-shirt and overalls that were covered in patches of paint (from her backstage work). I couldn't help but smile at my girlfriend, "You can come in now, Rae."

She walked over and brought the stool and sat next to me. I take her right hand in mine and kiss her nails, "Have you been here all night?" She shrugs nonchalantly, "You've been out for 3 days. I didn't want to miss it when you woke up."

I kiss the back of her hand, "It's nice to see you." She shook her head and wiped her right eye, "You could've died…and we had a fight…and we…" I sigh, "I know, I know. I just…I'm sorry for getting overprotective and possessive. Wally was right…and I think I realized it when I got hit by that car."

She bit her bottom lip, "I just…I can't believe this happened. And…I was wrong. You're right. If it bothers you so much that I'm always hanging out with guys…I could just…"

"No Rae," I kiss her cheek, "Let's just…forget about it. It's in the past, we can move on."

She leans over and kisses me. God I missed the feeling of her soft, plump lips against mine. She deepens the kiss and whimpers when I nibble on her bottom lip. Our tongues danced together passionately and I can't help but drown in the taste of Raven.

She pulls away when I wince because of my left arm. I whimper when her lips leave mine. She kisses my forehead, "Calm down, Boy Wonder. You're arm is still healing." I shake my head causing my nose to brush against her chin, "But I want to touch you. And to kiss you."

She chuckles, "We'll have time for that later, baby. When they let you go, if you're a good boy, you can come over and I'll show you just how much I missed you."

I whimper again, "God you can't leave me hanging like this." She smirks at me, "Well what fun is that just giving you everything?"

"I just…I haven't seen you in a while and…I just…I missed you." I plant a small kiss on her neck, "I'm sorry…about what I said earlier…" I feel her sigh against my lips, "It's okay…plus Wally told me what you said about me when you were drunk." I nip her skin and smile, "Well I meant it…"

She kisses my nose, "No need to be all loving today. We have a lot of time…"

"Yeah…we have high school and then after college we'll probably move in together and…"

"Wait," says Raven putting a hand on my chest, "You…you think about these things?" I can't help but feel my blush take over my cheeks, "I…I…yeah I have actually…"

She sits back down on the stool, "So…what does our future look like?" I shrug thinking carefully, "I…I just saw us going to college…and after that, just live happily together for a couple of years…and I'd propose after that. We could move out of the city and we could live in the suburbs where the kids could learn to ride their bikes and we could take them over to Bruce's when we need someone to babysit…"

Raven lets go of my hand, "Oh…wow…that's…that's really nice."

* * *

_**Raven**_

How do I break it to Richard?

How do I tell him I haven't thought past the ritual? Or how I thought what would happen if I passed the ritual.

I thought that if I passed the ritual, I would just go back to working at the repair shop. I have no future, hell I barely have any money. I could just…I wasn't planning on doing anything else.

But I look at Richard, and he seems so happy. He seems so determined.

He's going to leave Gotham…go to some high-leveled university…and I…I'm going to be stuck here and he's going to live his life.

Hell that was only if I passed the ritual.

He won't date the girl who enslaved the human and demon race!

* * *

**Hope you liked the ending! Most of the other chapters were just about things happening to Raven…**

**And I know it sounds unrealistic for Richard to be that jealous…but I'm so used to seeing Raven being jealous of Richard in other stories that I wanted it to be slightly different.**

**I realized that I didn't do any mentioning of the animes I said I was going to mention but I meant I mentioned them throughout the story.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's the next chapter…I don't know why, but most of the recent chapters have (somewhat) happy endings…you're welcome?**

**Also, I'm sorry if me making Garfield and Garth look like the bad guys offends anyone…compared to the characters I made up, they're really not that bad.**

**Please ignore the errors and I hope you enjoy!**

**Song Used: Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

_I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean_

* * *

_**Richard**_

"_Oh my god, what happened to Dick?"_

"_I heard he and Raven got in a fight and she broke his arm!"_

"_I heard he got hit by a car because he took some of her drugs!"_

"_Is it permanently broken?"_

"_Will he be__ able to play?"_

"_I bet Bruce Wayne is going to use his money and get someone to assassinate Raven!"_

"_I bet Dick's going to break up with Raven and date Terra or Kori…they won't hurt his arm!"_

* * *

I now see the full depths of my school. I have yet to hear someone say, "I heard he got drunk and was an idiot for stepping onto the road because he was intoxicated."

But, no. It's always "Raven did this" or "It's Raven's fault". I have a new respect for my girlfriend. She's taking all this crap and she hasn't broke down in public yet. (Then again, if she broke down in public…Bruce might have to put more money into funding to get better windows.)

Hell, when Raven and I were going to school (the morning I got back), I saw some people running away with tomatoes, as if they were going to ambush her or her car.

I never really realized how…ignorant…my classmates were.

Now it wasn't helping that Raven was treating me the same. I did love that about her; she didn't pity me therefore not offering to carry any of my stuff. She didn't look at me with sympathy therefore not even waiting for me to catch up with her when we walked into school. Sure it looked bad to others, but I liked that I was still equal.

"Hey, Dick. Heard you weren't playing next game," comments Garth. I raise my eyebrow at my arm, "Obviously." Garfield rubbed his chin, "What happened?" I shrug and reply honestly, "I got a little tipsy and thought playing in traffic was a good idea."

Garfield laughs, "Yeah, sure…Gotham's Golden Boy drinking…that's funny man." "Seriously, what happened?" asked Garth. I notice that he was eyeing Raven, almost accusing her. Seeing it as well, Raven rolls her eyes and walks away without saying anything.

I'm about to go pace after her, but Terra and Kori stop me. Terra dramatically says, "Oh…you poor thing! How'd you hurt your arm?" I repeat my excuse and they start laughing. Why is it that no one believes I'm capable of drinking extensively?

_Because you're perfect_. My inner thoughts are starting to sound like Raven.

Kori takes out her pen and rights on my cast, "I'll be the first one!" I eye her confused, "It's just dislocated." She strokes my arm, "But still. I would hate for you to get hurt." Terra takes the pen and begins signing my cast as well. I still don't get why the doctor even put a cast on me (something about Bruce wanting me to be "extra" careful).

In the corner of my eye, I see Raven about to walk into the building, but is stopped by Eli. I see her tilt her head and her eyebrows raise at him, and he laughs obviously hinting she said something either too sarcastic to be taken seriously or too light to be a threat. She smiles and he says something back. Now what she does next catches me by surprise.

She hugs him. And he's hugging back.

I don't know if they can see me watching them, but I know that Eli is careful. His hands stay on her upper back so he's not touching her ass but he's close to where her bra should be. They pull away and he runs off going to talk to some other people in their musical.

"…Dick are you even listening?" I turn to an angry Kori, "Not really." Her mouth gapes open to say something, and I use this time to walk away towards Raven. Before I can get close to her again, the bell rings.

Man do I have terrible timing.

* * *

_**Raven**_

"You're so going to love me!"

I turn around and wipe at the sweat on my forehead, "Come again?"

"What are you doing this Saturday?" I shrug nonchalantly, "Nothing, why?" Eli chuckles and gives me an envelope. Opening it, I notice it's 2 tickets. Why would he give me tickets?

Pulling it out, I narrow my eyes to read. My eyes immediately go wide, "You got me two tickets to Book Expo America?!" Noticing the excitement in my eyes, Eli chuckles amusingly, "Actually my dad gave me 4 tickets. I'm giving you my two extra. You love me now?" I wrap one arm around his neck, "I like you more than yesterday. Thank you so much!"

We pull away and he stares at me intently. I rub the side of my nose, "Is there anything on my face?" He shakes his head, "The sweat gives it a nice glow." I stick my tongue out at him, childishly, "I would come up with a more insulting comment if I weren't so happy! Thanks, Eli. This means a lot."

"Would it mean enough for me to carpool with you?" I nod like an obedient puppy, "So much more than that. Hell if you bring a date, I'll take her too…you just can't do anything in the back seats."

Eli chuckles, "No normal girl would want to go to a _book_ convention." I smirk at my colleague, "Good thing I'm not normal!"

My phone alarm rings, signaling that it was time for me to go home. I give him one more small hug, "I'll see you Saturday."

I grab my book bag and head out and see Richard on his phone. I see that look of surprise when I run up and kiss his cheek. He looks over and smiles, "Hey. How was practice?"

I shrug, "Just working on lighting today." He looks at me confused, "Why are you all…_jumpy_?" I can't keep the smile off my face, "I got two tickets to Book Expo America for this Saturday!"

Richard's confused expression makes me slightly uneasy, "…Okay…and?" I try not to roll my eyes, "Would you like to go with me?"

He stands up, "I thought…I thought this weekend we were going to go hiking." I must look like I'm about to pee or something because I'm fidgeting, "I know, but the forest is always going to be there. Richard I've wanted these tickets for…a really long time."

He bites his lower lip, "Um…I guess we can go hiking on Sunday. But I can't really make any promises. Coach says that if I want to this weekend, I can teach the new guys some techniques before our game."

"Well if you can't, it's okay."

"It sounds like you're really excited about this," interjects Richard, "I don't want you going there alone."

"I wouldn't be alone. Even if you don't go, I have to carpool with Eli so I'd be going with him if you can't make it."

* * *

_**Richard**_

"…You'd be going…with _Eli_…if I couldn't make it?"

Raven really doesn't see a problem in this.

She shrugs coolly, "Well yeah…I'd promise him I'd give him a ride." Raven obviously sees I'm slightly agitated so she reassuringly puts her hand on my forearm, "Don't worry…it's not like that. At these book conventions, we barely even stick together. He always ends up taking a taxi home because I'm always there the latest."

Okay…that was reassuring but not reassuring enough.

"I can go." She raises her eyebrow, "Really? I don't want you to be bored." I slant my head to the right, "I would be with you…and that was the goal for the weekend."

She wraps her arm around my neck and kisses my lips chastely but repeatedly. When she finishes, she looks straight into my eyes and says, "I love you." I chuckle and kiss her nose, "I love you, more."

* * *

I lean on the staircase. "Master Grayson?"

I look up at Alfred, "Yeah?" He chuckles, "Is everything alright?" I shrug glumly, "I'm…going to a book convention."

"For Ms. Raven?" I nod, "What…what exactly do you do there?"

Alfred chuckles, "Which convention?" There's more than one?

"Uh…Book Expo America." He nods and thinks slowly. Looking down with a smile, he replies, "It's to promote book selling and publication." I raise my eyebrow unconvinced, "Is there anything _fun_ there?" He rubs his chin, "Some musicians attend. Master Grayson, you hardly look excited for this. Why are you going?"

"Raven wants to go. I could be helping the football team now but…I wanted to spend time with Raven," I declare. Alfred sees right through me, "And…?"

I sigh and run my good hand through my hair, "This guy that she met at musical practice is going too."

"Do you not trust Ms. Raven?"

I shake my head, as if it's instinct, "No. It's just…I wanted to spend the weekend with her…and this guy already spends most of the school day with her…" I hope I'm getting my point across.

"You're jealous." I nod, defeated, "I don't know why, but I'm always jealous when other guys are in the same room as Raven. Is there something wrong with me?" Alfred chuckles again, "No. You just care, there's nothing wrong with it. It just can be a bother sometimes though. Does Ms. Raven know?"

"She knows I don't really like the guy." Alfred nods in understanding, "Well I think she wants you to be mature about this. If she says nothing's going on…trust her."

* * *

If Eli has any intention of stealing Raven, he doesn't show it. In fact…I feel my jealousy towards this guy decrease.

When I asked him if he wanted to sit in the front (next to my girlfriend) he just shook his head and told me I could sit next to her as long as we promised to keep the kissing to a minimum.

And when we finally got there, he told Raven he was going to find a cab home and ran off. He might be one of my favorite one of Raven's friends.

Seeing me smile, Raven wraps one arm around my waist, "I know it's not football or hiking…but I'm really glad you came with me." I kiss her scalp lightly, "I'm just glad we're spending time together."

* * *

Despite the fact that Raven keeps smiling…I'm bored out of my mind. And my mind was thinking negatively towards Eli again.

Yes he wasn't at the actual events with us, but he and Raven would get drawn in some boring conversation about some old book and I'd just be tempted to walk around leaving her with him.

Raven wasn't really paying attention to me either. Whenever someone was talking or showing her a book…she would completely ignore my presence. It was moments like these where I don't see the girl who led a cult.

Yeah I had Raven by my side and that was nice, but I swear to god if I hear one more lecture on the best marketing techniques I'm going to throw a not-on-sale-yet book at someone!

* * *

_**Raven**_

"…_It's not about the fancy words you use! Describing the most passionate moment in your life even with simple words like 'sat', 'said', or 'sit' can still be the most beautiful thing you read as compared to using big words like 'pulchritudinous'. It's all about what you're trying to say…"_

"Huggggh." The room is suddenly silent. Who the hell would have the audacity to _snore_ during the lecture.

People began looking at me. I look down at myself. Was my t-shirt not appropriate? Were my arm warmers not cute? Did my fishnet stockings look tacky underneath my black, overall dress (I don't know why but I've grown fond of overalls…maybe it's because no one wears them anymore).

"Huggggh" I turn to my right and see…

…Richard is sleeping…standing up!

I bite my lower lip and smile apologetically at everyone. They all glare at me before turning to the lecturer. I close my eyes. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_.

Using my powers, I give Richard a push forward. He jolts toward some bald guy and wakes up. When he notices his arm is around the guy's shoulder, he smiles embarrassed, "I am so sorry."

He gets off the man and glares at me, "Slapping me would've sufficed." I continue to narrow my eyes at him, and whisper hiss at him, "You were sleeping!"

"I'm sorry if I'm bored out of my mind, Rae."

I glance once more at the lecturer before taking Richard's hand and leading him out of the room.

We're standing in front of an abandoned booth. I cross my arms over my chest, "If you were tired, you could've slept outside in the car!"

He rubs the back of his neck, "I'm sorry." I close my eyes trying to make all annoyance escape me, "Richard…why did you come here?"

"I wanted to be with you. After…after your mom came and you two had that big screaming match…you kept avoiding me."

My mouth gapes open, "I…I didn't-"

He shakes his head, "That's also why I was so mad that day I got hit. I mean, you made it look like you were Eli's girlfriend instead of mine."

"Raven!" I turn to Eli calling my name. He's running and looks like he might trip with all the books in his hands, "Did you here? That novel I was telling you about is half off!"

I turn to where Richard was standing and see him angrily stomp out towards the car. I sigh and look back at my friend, "Eli…right now's not the best time." Eli gives me a small smile of understanding, "Don't worry about me. Go after him."

* * *

_**Richard**_

Raven's going to kill me for sitting on the hood of her car, but I'm too upset to care.

I had the whole weekend planned out perfectly. We were going to hike up into the forest and have a nice picnic, one that I made myself without Alfred's help. We would just talk and be together. And I was going to give her this promise ring that I had picked out (it had a black band and a purple gemstone).

I tap my fingers impatiently. Maybe I could still give it to her.

"Hey honey, you looking for someone? I'm Sapphire." I look up at this blonde, who could be easily 20 or 21. I shake my head politely, "My girlfriend's going to be here any minute."

Sapphire bites on her thumb, "How stupid is she, leaving her gorgeous boyfriend alone where other women could easily take him away?" I shake my head, "I wouldn't do that to her. I love her too much." I'm tired of people trying to break us up.

"What's so special about her?"

I open my mouth to say something, but Sapphire interrupts me, "Let me guess…she's pretty and kind and smart. That's so typical, anything else?"

"She used to lead a cult of demon-worshipers."

Sapphire and I look at Raven. Her lips are perched in a line and her eyes were blazing with fire (angry Raven was always a turn-on). She walks closer and taps her black combat boots impatiently, "This is the part where you get the hell away from my boyfriend." Sapphire scurries without looking back.

I can't help but smile at Raven, "Doesn't feel good, does it?" She tilts her head silently telling me to try again.

I sigh, "Raven…as I was saying…"

"You weren't jealous of Eli. You were just jealous of the time we spent together."

I bite my lower lip and nod. She sits next to me on her car hood, "When are you going to get it Richard?"

"I may spend my time with other guys more than I do with you, and I know that makes me sound like a terrible girlfriend…but none of it's every going to be as fun as the time _we_ spend together."

"So you won't fall in love with some guy just because he thinks books are interesting?"

She slowly puts her hand over my good one, "I don't date based on what you prefer to do on the weekends. I'm dating you because I enjoy spending time with you and I love having you hold me in your arms." I lean my head on her shoulder, "And I love having you in my arms."

She kisses my temple, "No matter what Richard…I'm always going to love you the most." My heart warms and all feelings of jealousy or fear of her leaving me are deleted. Just being here, my head on her shoulder and her hands on mine, makes me feel like I'm on cloud 9. I wouldn't change any of that.

"Please don't leave me for some guy who won't fall asleep during lectures." She chuckles, "I thought you fell asleep because your small brain wasn't getting any of it." We both share a laugh. I lean up and kiss her ear, "I…I know I go overboard with my jealousy…I just…really love you." She leans on my shoulder now, "I know…I love you too."

I reach into my back pocket with my good hand, "Always?" She nods against my shoulder, "Of course." I move my arm so she sits up. I take a deep breath, "Then wear this."

Her eyes go wide, "Is that a-"

"It's not an engagement ring…but it's the first step. It's a promise ring. You know? A symbol that…after high school…after college…we're going to have a future together."

"Richard…I…I can't accept that."

Hearing her say that breaks my heart in two. I thought she just said she loved me.

"Why not?" I ask trying to keep in the pain and the hurt I'm feeling. Was this a break-up? Was she leaving me? She couldn't…she can't leave me!

I look at Raven and see tears in her eyes. She wipes at her eyes with her pale hand, "I…I can't tell you. It would…"

"Raven…please."

She bit her bottom lip so hard it looked like she might bleed.

"I'm…I don't know…if I'm going to be alive that long."

"Raven…I don't understand."

"Next week…7 days from today…I'm supposed to destroy the world."

She begins to let out sobs, "And…and I don't know if I'm going to be alive long enough to have a future with you."

I don't know if this meant that Raven was planning on killing herself before the ritual or something…but the thought that I only had a week of normalcy with her…it killed me.

I felt as if my heart was stolen from my chest, squeezed into juice, and ran over by a truck. The thought of not having a future with Raven…

I don't know what I'll do.

_But you know what you need to do now_.

I sigh inwardly agreeing with myself. I bring Raven in, wrap my arm firmly around her (silently wishing my other arm didn't hurt so much), and let her sob into my t-shirt. The minute my nose touched Raven's hair, I took in Raven's scent. We both ignore the sounds of a fire hydrant blowing up or the sound of car windows cracking.

_No one is taking her away from me. Not anymore_.

* * *

**So Book Expo America is actually a real thing, but in this case it was taking place in Gotham and not New York. **

**I also know it's kinda weird that I make Richard sound one foot in, one foot out…but I thought it wouldn't make sense to have him jealous _all_ the time…so it's a little variety!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I'll try and make it more supernatural in the future**

**Please Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hope you like this next chapter! Ignore the errors, thank you very much.**

**Song Used: Cursed by Xandria**

* * *

_Down falls the light as they rise from the sea  
In comes the night, give your soul, pay your fee  
Living a curse, they were born by their sins  
Soon life and death will become evil twins_

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Rae, are you sure this'll work?" asks an unsure Jax. I shrug, "It's worth trying." Jax sighs at my response, "If you say so."

Toni, Jax, Zane, and Roy were standing in an outside circle while I was standing in the center.

"Raven, if it doesn't…" Roy's voice trailed off. I shake my head, "It has to. Toni, you ready?"

Toni nods. Taking out my old spell book, she begins reading the ancient spell needed.

I begin to kneel on the floor, looking down. I watch as the trail around me (that was supposed to represent the sign of Scath) beginning to become ablaze.

Toni begins chanting louder as I stand up. She nods at me signaling that we can continue. Taking the viled nevar, a special knife that is assigned to each independent demon, I slash my hand so blood begins to drip and do my best not to self-heal. I grasp my fist together and allow the drops of blood to ooze onto the trail.

I smell the smoke and see red smoke beginning to wrap around my hand with the injured hand. Unclenching my fist, I notice the red smoke beginning to heal my wound. Toni stops chanting, signaling that the ritual is done.

She closes the book, "You want to test it out?" I nod, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Smelling smoke, we all look up to see that my hand was on fire. I throw it towards a nearby tree seeing the tree begin to shroud in fire. With a flick of my wrist, the fire stops.

Roy chuckles, "Not that you're not badass or anything, but what was the purpose of _this_ ritual?" I stare at my hand before concealing it with my glove once again, "Just in case."

_SNAP!_

"Did you guys hear that?" asks a worried Zane. We nod, looking confused at each other.

"AAAAH!" It takes us awhile to realize that was Toni's scream.

Turning around, we see her lying on the floor, and Alex is on top of her. But he's not moving. Toni shape shifts into a bug before crawling out from under Alex. Jax pulls on his arm forcing him on his back.

Alex has an arrow sticking through his heart.

"Rae, there's a note." The note attached on the arrow reads:

_You owe me one._

_X_

"Why the hell is that written in blood?" asks Roy, who sounds very disgusted. I shake my head, "Red X."

* * *

"Promise me you'll go home tonight," I plead the first minute I see Richard. He closes his locker door and stares hard at me, "Why?"

I sigh, "Tonight is the night." I'm kinda upset that he doesn't crack a joke; it makes the night even more real. He growls and grasps my wrist, "Like hell am I leaving you alone."

"Dick, the past week has been amazing with the dinners and us spending time together and all…but please let me repay you by saving your life. Don't go to practice tonight. Just…just go home. Take Jason with you."

"Raven," Richard begins to scold. But I hope I look desperate, "Please. Stop fighting me."

Richard bites his lip, obviously not trying to fight with me. He sighs and unexpectedly pulls me into a hug. I return the hug by tightly gripping the back of his shirt. "I love you, please just listen to me," I murmur softly into his neck. He sighs and kisses my ear, "I don't want to lose you." I bury my nose into his shoulder so I'm taking in his scent, "You won't…if you listen to me and go home."

He pulls away but pulls my head forward causing his lips to crash over mine. I can taste how desperate and begging in that kiss. I want to just stand here forever: holding each other and embracing each other. I don't want to let him go yet.

* * *

_**Richard**_

I grab Jason by the ear and pull him away from his friends, "We're going home."

Once we're in the parking lot, before I can stuff him in the car, he pushes at me, "What the hell, Dick?!"

I grimace, "We need to get home. Now." He raises an eyebrow, "Did something happen with Bruce?" I shake my head and he shrugs casually, "Then why do we need to leave so early."

"Yes Richard, why must you leave so early?"

We turn around to see…Casper. Great.

I stand in front of Jason, "Look…let me take my brother home. This doesn't involve him." I can feel Jason's shock at me calling him brother (hell I have it too).

Casper looks over my shoulder, "I know you, kid. Yeah…Raven saved your ass didn't she?" I look over at Jason. Raven never told me how and why she and Jason were such good friends.

Jason bites his lower lip, "What's it to you?"

Before Casper knocks me out, I hear him hiss the word, "Leverage."

* * *

"_You brought him here?!"_

"_You said to get someone Raven would definitely give in for. This is him!"_

"_It's also Bruce Wayne's adopted sons. Man Xavier's going to get pissed!"_

A new voice comes in, _"Why would I? It won't matter; when Raven rules the world…even Bruce Wayne will fall to his knees."_

I feel a cold hand on my chin. Finally opening my eyes, I see a pair of red eyes (were they red before?) staring up at me. He licks the top of his teeth, "Rise and Shine, Prince Charming."

I groan, "Where the hell am I?" I notice that ropes restrain my hands and feet.

Xavier puts his hands on his hip, "You're here for the show. Wake up the younger one."

Casper kicks Jason's arm causing my younger brother to wake up. Jason growls, "Who the hell are you?" Xavier feigns hurt, "You don't remember me. Maybe this will refresh your memory…" When Casper takes out a crowbar, I see fear strike Jason's eyes. His breath is hitched, "Oh I remember now."

"Xavier what do you want with us?" I demand. The demon-worshiper before me slaps me, "Like my colleague said earlier, leverage."

Casper laughs maliciously, "Raven will come to us on her knees when she sees that we have her boyfriend and his brother." I lick up the blood on my lower lip, "What makes you think Raven will?"

Xavier punches me, "Because she loves you. It's pathetic really." Another henchmen snickers, "Don't bruise his pretty face too badly, boss."

"Why do you want Raven so badly?" asks a confused Jason. Xavier smiles, "Story time boys! Well since you asked, little one…Raven is a demon. She is the daughter of Satan him self, or Trigon as he's known today. She is going to eat a soul and take over the demon and human worlds. And if you're lucky, you both won't die. That is if Raven comes in time to save you."

Suddenly I hear the sounds of windows crashing and doors smashing. Xavier laughs, "Perfect timing."

The minute the doors open, 2 (unconscious) guys come flying in and slam into the wall. Raven, who's eyes turned into that weird devil shape, has her hand glowing in her black magic. "Xavier!" She's looking fierce…hell if she were just someone I saw on the street, I would've been terrified.

"Let the boys go!" Jason and I share a look. I have to keep in mind that he's still processing everything about Raven.

Jason winces when Casper pulls the rope tighter on his wrists. Xavier chuckles darkly, "Why should I?"

She crosses her arms firmly over her chest, "Because I don't think Bruce Wayne would like it much if he knew you beat his youngest son with a crowbar when he first came to town. And if I hadn't stepped in you would be charged for murder."

Jason notices my stare. That explains all those bruises and the blood the first night. He didn't run into a wall like he said!

"You think I'm scared of old Bruce Wayne?"

Raven's not hesitant. She sighs and snaps her fingers. When her black magic dissolves, a woman with a bag over her head appears by her feet. Raven firmly grabs on to the girls shoulder and presses a knife against her cheek.

Xavier raises his eyebrow, "What the hell do you think you're doing Raven? You think killing some girl is going to persuade me?"

She shrugs nonchalantly, "I don't like you torturing my friends…how would you feel had if I did the same?" She pulls the bag over her head. Xavier gasps, "Mayah!"

Raven presses the knife, moving it against _Mayah_'s shoulder. She glares at Xavier, "I know that you could easily find another whore to be your bitch, but you wouldn't want me to kill her."

Xavier growls, "And what makes her more important then the rest?" Raven licks her bottom lip, "Casper, being the lazy ass he is, put the ritual's instructions inside her blood. I kill her…and you lose everything you need to know about the ritual."

Xavier glares at Casper. He growls and takes his revolver and shoots Casper in the forehead. But Casper gets up as if it's no big deal, and sticks his fingers in his forehead digging for the bullet.

Turning back to Raven, Xavier grits his teeth, "How do I know that you won't kill her after I give you your boys?" Raven looks prepared, "Because I don't think she needs to die because your second command is an idiot."

Xavier steps closer to Raven, "You _will_ complete the ritual…if you want them back _alive_."

Raven looks at us, her expression completely emotionless. Xavier signals to Casper (probably trying to see if he could call her bluff), but when he pulls tighter on Jason, Raven digs her knife into Mayah's shoulder causing the redhead to scream in agony. Mayah's blood is neither red nor blue, but very…black. And instead of tears, her eyes are bleeding black as well.

Xavier growls, "Let the boys go." Doing as he's told, Casper takes off the rope. Raven smirks and harshly throws Mayah to the ground, and Casper calls for a Medical team to get help her (probably for her blood).

Raven puts her hands up, and Xavier has more men tie her arms behind her back. Xavier smirks, "You should be grateful I killed that demon-hunter. You owe me."

"I will complete the ritual," says Raven matter of factly, "but none of my friends or family…is the sacrifice."

Xavier nods in agreement, "This will be fun Raven. And who knows…you might enjoy being supreme ruler of the world."

* * *

_**Raven**_

"I thought I told you to let them go, Xavier!"

Obviously Xavier doesn't understand simple English when I said "let go", because Richard and Jason were still following me as Xavier continued to push me in the forest.

"I said I wouldn't sacrifice them, but I didn't say I wouldn't make them watch."

"You bastard!" He growls and grips my neck, "I've had it with you. You are a child. You must learn to grow up and complete you're main reason of life!"

"Great, I'll tell Daddy you love him when I see him in hell, Xavier," I spat venomously.

Xavier pushes me forward. I glance back at Richard and Jason, who thankfully are not harmed. From behind my back I press my nail on my gloved hand. I had to warned Toni, but I really hope she wouldn't come here.

"Raven, don't be so sad. Unlimited power sounds very satisfying."

I growl at the him, "Why do you want me to have this power so badly?" He chuckles and pushes me so I'm kneeling, "Because you are annoying me. You set an example for all the half-demons that is despicable. They think that humans are our equals. They are _not_."

My eyes are finally locked on Richard. His eyes are filled with fear and sadness as he sees I'm kneeling, He unties my wrist, "You know the drill."

I take a deep breath…I sure hope this works.

* * *

**How's this chapter? I'm going to put the ritual in the next chapter…so it's just another filler**

**Please Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy despite the long waits**

**Please ignore all the errors (I find it very irritating whenever I go over my own writing and find some by myself…)**

**Song Used: ****Give You My All**** by Eyes Set to Kill**

* * *

_I want to give you everything I'll give you my all__  
__Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss__  
__The medicine to cure my pain_

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Shouting my mantra, I place my hand on the platform, setting it ablaze.

"No!" shrieks Xavier. He runs up to me with a sword reminding me of Excalibur from King Arthur. The only difference is this one is more deadly.

I begin to levitate myself away from Xavier and fly towards Richard and Jason. Casper is about to shoot a gun at them, so I land in front. Casper growls, "For once will you just complete the damn ritual?!"

I grimace, "It's wrong. Enslaving humans, and enslaving demons, is taking their will away from them. I won't be the one to do that." He grits his teeth, "You've spent too much time with these _pathetic_ humans. You are a shame to the demons."

"Good thing I'm only half!" I yell as he charges at me. I create a black force field around Jason and Richard and myself. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_.

Casper is relentless; he begins to pound on the bubble with a silver-made knife. I growl and collapse the bubble. Using a black claw, I send Casper flying away from my boyfriend and his adopted brother.

I glare at Xavier's followers that look ready to attack us. I turn back to Richard and Jason. I whisper so only they here, "Run."

Richard stares at me wide-eyed, "Like hell am I leaving you here." I shake my head and create a wall dividing me from them, "You're going to get yourselves killed if you stay any longer, you wanna help? Go get Toni, Jax, or Zane."

* * *

_**Richard**_

"Dick, we have to go!" urges Jason. I shake my head, "I can't just leave her here."

He sighs, "Then follow her instructions. We'll go get Toni or the others."

"No need Jason."

We both turn around to see Raven's friends staring at us. Zane calmly walks up to the wall Raven created. Using his powers, he creates a small gap and steps through but remains on the other side. Toni flies in the hole as a bird while Jax just jumps in. I'm about to go through before Zane closes it. He sighs, "It's nothing personal Dick, we just can't have your blood on our hands."

Watching them fight Xavier's followers was almost as exhilarating as watching action movies in IMAX. They would move quick and effective, as if each move was planned ahead of time. Xavier and his friends would attack, but Raven and her friends would play defense easily by simply moving out to the side.

Unfortunately, like most action films, there has to be a moment that entirely makes or breaks the entire film. Xavier has no trouble fighting Raven and her friends, and barely breaks a sweat.

I know they're fighting as best as they can…but it's not enough.

"Argh!" screams Jax when a follower pierces his back with a knife causing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. Because he's not the main focus, the man wielding the knife simply moves on and advances on Zane. He would've easily hurt Zane if Toni hadn't gotten in the front and sacrificed herself. This causes her to transform back into her human form and fall on Zane.

Raven stops her attacks as she sees her friends have all fallen, and gives Xavier the perfect opportunity to take advantage of her.

Xavier clutches Raven's neck, causing her to struggle against him. He laughs hysterically, "I told you to complete the ritual. I always get what I want!"

Tying her hands behind her back, Xavier forces Raven on the burnt platform. A follower roughly grabs her hair, forcing her face up.

Xavier takes a knife and slits the wrist of one of his followers. He picks up the fallen body and brings it towards Raven.

_No. No this wasn't happening._

Raven catches my eye. _I'm sorry. I love you_. I realize it's Raven's thoughts inside my head but I'm too focused on the scene unraveling before me.

Xavier forces Raven's head on the man's wrist and pushes, not allowing her head to pop up. He clenches her nose making it hard for her to breathe. It was like someone was forcing her to involve in an apple bobbing contest and they wouldn't let her breathe until she's done.

I notice Raven's teeth look sharper and her hair grows longer. Her pupils are gone and they are now completely black. Her skin becomes pale as red scars begin to shine on her skin.

The body must've been drained because Raven stops gulping and Xavier pushes her head up.

Raven looks nothing like herself.

Xavier begins bowing, "Daughter of Trigon will rise."

His followers kneel. Toni, Jax, and Zane begin to kneel as well (and I have no idea if they are doing it consciously).

Raven's eyes have transitioned from one pair of black filled pupils to 4 red eyes. The force field Raven had put up earlier shatters before my feet. Jason grips my arm, "We have to run."

"I…I can't, Jase." I can't take my eyes off my girlfriend, who seems to be in an alternate universe at the moment.

Raven looks towards me. I wonder if she even recognizes me now. Xavier stands up to Raven, "Shall we open the portal?"

Raven runs her long nails over her arm, "Hand me your sword."

Xavier chuckles, "I wasn't aware the ritual demanded for a sword." Raven growls and clutches his neck, "You are questioning me?"

"No…no daughter of Trigon," he mutters between breaths. Raven drops him without care. Xavier wheezes and gestures for someone to give her his sword.

"Raven," it takes me a while to notice that's my voice. I run up to where she's standing despite Jason's arguments. I shake my head at her, "Raven don't do this."

She grits her teeth, "I'm sorry, Richard. It must be done."

Raven holds the sword high in the air.

People around her begin to chant, "_The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal."_

Raven yells, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" as she…

…stabs the sword into her chest.

"No!"

I'm about to run to Raven, but Jax runs in front of me, stopping me from moving further.

I notice Raven begins to transition back into her normal form. The sword in her chest turns black as it continues to pierce her chest.

With a shriek of pain, Raven pulls the sword out from her chest. Zane laughs at the fact that all of Xavier's followers had disappeared, so it's only Xavier and Casper kneeling on the floor.

In my view, Raven…blossomed. Her long hair shined against her pale skin. Any old scars had cleared so I'm looking at her clean pale skin. She never shined more.

* * *

_**Raven**_

Xavier growls, "You…I thought you…"

I hold his face in my hand, "I completed the ritual just like you asked. I am now a full demon, you happy you greedy bastard?"

He snarls once more, "You didn't open the portal. The entire ritual…!"

"Is chosen by the one performing. I gained my full demon powers and I am content. We have enough demons on this earth and I sure as hell don't plan on enslaving any of them. That's so much work."

I glare at Casper, "It's nothing personal." Using the sword that was formerly making home in my heart, I let him feel what it was like to have a piece of silver piercing your heart.

I turn over to Xavier, "I told you to leave it alone in the first place. But you refused to listen to me."

"And your father?" I shrug casually, "The portal's still open. But unfortunately for you, you don't get to visit Daddy." His eyes go wide and I push my hand through his chest. Gripping his heart, I mutter, "Have fun in hell," and completely pull his heart out.

I wipe the blood on my pant jeans. I turn around and I'm tackled to the ground by Toni. She sobs into my shirt, "I thought you had turned."

I sigh, "I did turn. I just decided I'd push back enslaving people." She hits my arm, "How can you make light of this? That was freakin terrifying!" I chuckle and wrap my arms around my best friend, "Love you too, Toni." After (finally) unwrapping her arms from me, I receive hugs from Zane and Jax (of course not as affectionate as Toni).

I look over at Jason. He's smirking at me, "So that what makes you so badass?" I shrug modestly, "Only about 5%." He laughs and rubs the back of his neck, "You don't have to worry about me telling…" I shake my head, "Thank you. Don't worry…everything will go back to normal for once."

Toni claps her hands, "Since _that_'s over with, should we call Roy and asks if he wants to join us for dinner?"

I look at Richard, who won't bring his head up. I sigh, "You guys go ahead…we'll meet up with you."

I'm not used to these silences with Richard. I cross my hands over my chest, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You…you did it." I nod at Richard's emotionless face, "If I didn't he would've killed all of you right after he killed me."

"And the sword…" I nod again, "It had no effect after I took that guy's soul."

Richard bites his lip, "I…I don't know what to do now." I smile and walk up to him, "I know. I…I don't either. I thought it would all end by the ritual." He tilts his head, "But you completed the ritual." I roll my eyes, "Yeah. And more than likely people are going to keep coming after me so I can complete more rituals."

We're now standing, the toes of our shoes touching. I sigh, "After tonight…I'm leaving Gotham."

Richard's eyebrows rise. He opens his mouth to speak but I stop him by talking, "I just think it's best…if we stay away from each other for a while."

Richard puts his right hand on my cheek, "That's not best for anyone and you know it." I lean into his hand, "You think that, but it is. You'll be safe. Everyone will be safe."

He puts his other arm around my waist, "Who cares? I don't want you to go. Now that you're here, now that the whole ritual palooza is over with…we can actually plan a future together. Remember that day I told you about my favorite university and how I thought you could-"

I push his hand from my face, "I'm not going to college, Dick." He stares at me, "What do you mean?" I can't help but laugh, "You thought that after this, I would just pull my life together and start putting things like school first?" He bites his bottom lip, not responding.

I push him away from me, "I thought you knew when you dated me that I wasn't ever going to be that perfect girl who can go to college, get a perfect job, you know? I can't be _normal_." He sighs, "I did know that…I was hoping…" I stare at him, "You thought you'd be the hero. Save the poor little girl who's-"

"You know that's not how I feel about you. Why are you being so defensive about this?"

"Because it's not going to change the fact that you're going away and I'm staying here in Gotham. Dick, you kept raving over your favorite school to play football and about all the big scholarships you got. I'm sorry, but I can't be the girl who cheers for you on the sidelines."

Dick stares at me, "I don't want you to be that girl. I want you to be Raven." I close my eyes and can feel Dick walking towards me. He puts my hands in his, "I don't want to fight with you, Raven. Especially not after what just happened. Tell me…what's going on?"

I take a deep breath and look into his baby blue eyes, "I love you Dick. But I can't just start to have a perfect life and do well in school. That's why I have to leave. Get us ready for when you need to." He runs his hand through his hair, "Don't waste that time on goodbyes. And long-distance relationships aren't that hard to keep up." I raise my eyebrow at him, "You've been in one?" He pauses, "Well no but…"

"Dick…we're going to break up."

* * *

_**Richard**_

"I'm sorry Raven…but I don't accept that. We've been through so much and we both love each other…why would we end something so damn good?"

She looks up at me, not conveying any emotions. She runs her hand through her hair, "Because long distant relationships always lead to distrust or people growing apart." I pull her closer to me, "I would never cheat on you." _Not after last time_.

She nods, "And I wouldn't cheat on you." I shrug, "We have a year till we need to worry about that."

"Dick this isn't something we can just put off."

"Then what do you want to say? You can just tell me!"

"I'm going to miss you." I stare at her confused, "Rae I haven't gone anywhere yet." She shakes her head, "I know it's just…I think about when that day comes…how you're going to be living your life and …when you make new friends they're going to ask, 'where's your girlfriend?' and you're going to respond shamefully that she's not going to college."

I can't help but laugh at the scenario she just painted. I tighten my arms around her, "I wouldn't say that shamefully. You already have a business, as far as I'm concerned you're ahead." I see her trying to hide her smile. I kiss her forehead, "We don't have to worry about that till later. Just promise you won't leave tonight. Not…not without goodbye."

I love Raven. I don't' ever want her to be far away from me. But if she does plan on leaving, I just want to know I mean enough for her to say goodbye.

* * *

_**Raven**_

‡‡‡‡‡‡ **6 Months Later (Next Year) ‡‡‡‡‡‡**

"Raven?" a familiar voice acknowledges me. I sigh and turn around, "Hi Arella." She smiles, "It's been a while."

I bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from throwing my bag of groceries at her, "Well it has been 6 months."

"Raven I know you're mad and all but let me say-"

"I'm not mad," I interrupt. Her eyes go wide, "You're…you're not mad?" I nod, "I'm done wasting my time being mad at you."

She's about to wrap her arms around me until I say, "But I don't forgive you for what you did." She nods in understanding, "I wouldn't expect you to. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

Looking at her sorry face, I feel guilt creep up. I close my eyes and mutter through my teeth, "We can…have lunch…this weekend, if you want." She smiles, "I'd like that, Raven." I nod and begin walking away from her.

I don't really plan on having that mother-daughter bond reestablished with her, but I guess a nice start-over for both of us might help. I was the bigger person and decided she didn't need _that_ much guilt.

* * *

"And this is Richard at his first Wayne family photo!" exclaims Bruce. I can't help but laugh, "Aww, wow." He does look somewhat adorable with his hair all gelled and in a bowtie and a corduroy suit. I put my finger on the photo, "Look at those little shorts!"

Bruce and I share a laugh and continue to go through the photos as we hear the doors open. Richard walks into the living room, laughing nervously, "What are you guys doing?" "Nothing," Bruce and I say immediately. We look at each other and snicker at Richard.

Richard pulls me up and kisses my cheek, "Rae, you didn't tell me you were coming over." I smile, "Bruce said he wanted me to come over for dinner. I can leave if you want." Richard puts his arm around me, "No stay." I wrinkle my nose, "You reek. I guess practice was good?" He nods, "I want to talk to you in my room."

Bruce begins to read his newspaper, "Remember, I'm sending Alfred or Jason up to check on you two at random intervals!"

* * *

I sit peacefully on Richard's bed waiting for him to finish showering. I take out my phone getting a text from Roy.

**Roy: What are you doing tomorrow?**

**Me: Working at the shop**

**Roy: Nope! You're not doing that on your birthday. I'm kidnapping you at 5.**

Before I can respond, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

He kisses my neck, "Stop talking to Roy." I moan at his kiss, "Jealous or something?" He chuckles, "Yes. He has your attention and I don't."

I push Richard back so we're lying in front of each other. I run my hand through his damp hair. He closes his eyes as my fingers massages his scalp. He smirks and I kiss his neck, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you…I got in."

I stop kissing his neck and lean up, "Got in what?"

He smiles, "I got into University, Raven."

* * *

**I'm going to end it like that! I was considering just closing it but there's still much more I want to put in!**

**I was going to abbreviate everything on the texts, but I text funny with my friends so if I incorporated that you would all make fun of me :P**

**Please Read and Review and enjoy your holidays.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's the next/last chapter, and I hope you enjoy it (and the first step to do that is by ignoring all my errors)**

**Song Used: ****Satellite**** by Guster**

* * *

_You're my satellite__  
__You're riding with me tonight__  
__Passenger side, lighting the sky__  
__Always the first star that I find_

* * *

_**Raven**_

"This is how you want to spend your birthday?" argues Roy the next day, "You want to spend it thinking about how your boyfriend is going into university?"

I take a swig of my beer, "Yep. I will drown my sorrows in alcohol, like stepfather like stepdaughter right?"

Roy grimaces and takes the beer bottle from my hand, "That's not the way to go, Raven."

I growl at him and childishly stick my tongue out at him. He lets out an exaggerated sigh and sits next to me, "Raven why does it bother you so much?"

"It…it doesn't bother me that he's going to university, per se," I answer.

"Then what is it?"

"I just…I know that once Richard goes to his fancy university, he'll realize that all those girls there are so much better. They're not stuck here in the slums of Gotham working at a repair shop."

"Raven," Roy says with a comforting tone, putting his arm around me, "You're perfect for Dick and if he loves you, he won't care." I roll my eyes at my occasionally cheesy best friend.

He kisses the crown of my head, "You thought that you would only live long enough to control the universe, and you've lived passed that. That's pretty badass if you ask me."

* * *

_**Richard**_

"Do you plan on living at a dorm or an apartment?" asks Raven as I'm packing my room. I smile politely, "Dorm. I want to get the college experience, you know?"

She doesn't answer. I turn around to see her holding up a picture frame. Looking over her shoulder, I see she's staring at the picture of us on one of our first dates. I smile, "You look so beautiful."

She turns around and hands me the picture for me to pack. After wrapping it in bubble wrap, we both sit down against the wall and stare at the empty room.

I watch Raven bite her lower lip, "I can't believe you're leaving soon."

"I can't believe we're graduating tomorrow," I interject. She chuckles, "Technically I already dropped out so I'm just done." I laugh, "You're still coming to graduation, right?" She nods, "I barely get to see you in a robe."

I stare at her. She's being oddly distant today. I kiss her neck softly, "What's the matter?" She pulls away, "I beg your pardon?"

"Rae, what's bothering you? Don't lie to me," I demand. She gives me a small smile and kisses my forehead, "You're being paranoid."

I pull on her hand to stop her from leaving, "Rae, are you sure you're okay?" She nods, "Why do you keep asking that?" I bite my lower lip, "Then why don't you stay?" She chuckles and kisses the top of my head, "I have some things I need to take care of."

* * *

_**Raven**_

"I can't believe you're leaving, Zane," said Toni.

Zane wipes at his eyes at fake tears, "Can you guys believe it? Look at how we've grown! Toni's going to CalTech, Jax is running the repair shop while going to Gotham University, and Raven's going backpacking through Europe."

I smile and wrap my arms around his waist, "What about you, huh? Going to college in England is a pretty big deal!" He kisses my head, "We'll meet up once you're not too drunk to leave Spain, right?" "Definitely," I respond enthusiastically.

Zane smiles, "I can't believe I have to miss graduation though." Toni kisses his nose, "Screw it though, I'd rather be at an airport than to watch a bunch of bitches get their diploma."

I hand Zane his bag, "C'mon you guys better go get him to the airport." Toni raises an eyebrow at me, "I thought you were going to go with us." I bite my lip, "I…I have to tell Richard first about how I'm leaving."

"I thought you were going to run the shop with me," says Jax. I smile at him, "I will when I get back."

Staring down at the ring on my finger I look back up at my friends, "How do you think he's going to take it?" Jax bites his lip and kisses my forehead, "You'll both be fine."

* * *

_**Richard**_

"Next student, Richard Grayson!"

I shake the hand of the principal as he proudly hands me my own diploma. Looking out into the crowd is see the smiling face of my girlfriend (even informally dressed she was still so beautiful).

I proceed off the stage. Bruce gives me a nice hug, "Proud of you, Richard." I smile at him, "Thanks Bruce." He tussles my hair, "Okay go ahead, I know you just want to go see your girlfriend."

I smile and walk past him, but Jason stops me. Jason says with a smirk, "Finally, I don't have to live with you anymore, Grayson."

I bite my inner cheek, "I'll miss you too, bro." He shakes my hand, "Hope you have fun at college."

It was nice having a bond with Jason. We're nicer and much closer…like family, I guess.

Walking away from Jason, I see Raven standing alone. She smiles, "Congratulations, Dick. You're now a high school graduate."

"I think high school would've been much more boring had you never shown up in my life."

"When are you going to your dorm?" I place my hands firmly on her hips, "Um, tonight, why?"

She bites her lip, "Then…then I don't think I can wait until tonight."

I move my hands and raise an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

She takes a deep breath, "Do you remember how I told you before that I was planning on leaving?" I nod and she continues, "I made plans to backpack around Europe."

"That's…that's really cool, Rae," I comment. Her expression doesn't change, "I…I think we should break up this time."

"Raven, don't do this," I plead. She takes her ring off her hand, "I don't want to do this either, Richard. But…I love you and I can't leave you hanging like this."

I hold her shoulders, "Don't, Rae." She takes her ring off and places it in my hand as I remove my graduation cap from my head, "It's better. You'll be at college and you're free to do whatever you want."

"But I want to be with you, Raven," I reason.

Raven puts her hand on my face, "I love you. I have to let you go."

I want to plead and cry and beg for her not to do this, but I'm in public and Bruce would hate if I made a scene. Instead I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. I inhale her scent for what seems like the last time. I bury my face in her velvet hair, waiting for this nightmare to end.

"I love you, Raven."

"I know, and I love you too, Richard."

I hold some sobs, "Do you really have to do this? We fought the almost end of the world, I think we can do anything." She chuckles and kisses my cheek, her lips lingering slightly.

She moves my arms from her waist and looks up at my eyes. I'm grateful not to see that relief or gratitude that we were ending our relationship.

"I don't see why we have to end something so damn good, Raven," I mutter as I run my hand over her cheek. She gives me a small smile, "It's for the best."

"You keep saying that and yet I keep feeling like shit," I say nuzzling her nose against my own. She pulls away so only our hands are touching, "Don't worry. You're first night at college should be exciting."

I squeeze her hand, "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. At 10."

* * *

"You're going to your dream university, why the hell are you moping, Dick?" asks Wally.

I run my hands through my hair, "I…I'm just not that excited."

Wally stares at me funny, "C'mon man, you're about to go to college. Frat parties, college girls, I don't really think you need a third!"

"Doesn't it bother you?" I ask Wally, "That you're not going to see Artemis?" He shrugs, "I'm not happy about it, but it's okay. We agreed we were going to break up before college, but we're still friends. Sure I'm going to miss her, but it's part of life. No one stays with the person they're with in high school, dude."

"But I was hoping I'd stay with Raven for a while. We had something so great, I didn't want it to end so fast."

"Richard I think you'll feel better once you're at college."

But did I really want that? Did I want to just go into college, free and single?

I wanted to be with Raven more than anything. She was…she was my entire world and I just wished…I wished distance wasn't the thing keeping us apart.

I look at Wally quizzically, "How far is the airport from here?"

Wally raises both his eyebrows at me, "Are you serious? Bruce is going to kill you because that college tuition is draining his pocketbook."

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Flight 394 to Rota, Spain is ready to board in 10 minutes."

I tightened the rubber band around my hair. I wondered if I should change my original plan (Spain, then France, then England, then Greece) and limit it to the villages that needed more community service help.

"Raven!"

Why the hell am I hearing things? Please tell me it's just a figment of my imagination.

I turn around and running at me is my ex-boyfriend.

"Richard, what are you doing here?"

He leans on his knees, gasping for breath. I notice in his hands are the tickets to a flight…my flight to be exact.

"Richard I thought…"

"I want to be with you Raven," said Richard, finally gaining his breath, "I don't care about going to college if I'm not your boyfriend."

"What are you planning on doing, then?" He takes my hand in his, "Backpacking around Europe sounds much more fun then studying in a classroom."

"Richard you're throwing away your future and-"

"Is that why you broke up with me?" I bite my lower lip and close my eyes.

"Yes…I didn't want you to realize that there are so many better girls at your university along the way and break up with me then."

He chuckles, "Raven, I would never think that. You are so perfect in every way and I love you so much. I can't be happy without you in my life."

I put my hand on his face, "God you are unbelievable." He smiles and kisses my nose, "Now…what's the weather like in Spain? I didn't get much time to pack clothes."

"You seriously want to go with me to Europe?"

He nods enthusiastically, "Yeah Spain sounds fun. And I'm with you…that's what's important."

"Flight 394 to Rota, Spain is ready to board in 5 minutes."

I take Richard's hand in mine, "If you ever want to turn around and go back to university…" He smiles and kisses my hands, "Not really. Sure I'll have Bruce yelling my head off, but hey…it's worth it."

* * *

**That is now the end of this story…I think the ending could've been better but whatever I'm tired…I might improve if I do a sequel one shot or something.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
